Sous l'océan
by RaphaLane
Summary: Loki se prélassait au soleil, sa peau pale dorant doucement sous les assauts brûlant du soleil, n'épargnant pas un centimètre. Seul en mer, sur son yatch, il profite de ses vacances, laissant le bruit des vagues éloigner de lui ces soucis du quotidiens, la "famille", le travail... S'il avait su ce qu'il se passerait...et bien il n'aurait rien changé... YAOI-FROSTIRON-LEMON-légerOCC
**Hola, c'est une nouvelle histoire sous un format assez spécial. Il s'agit d'une histoire écrite à deux avec une super auteur, que vous connaissez peut-être sous le nom de babyredpanda sur ao3. Pour le coup, elle joue Tony et moi Loki et pour les autres bah ça dépends mais je crois que sur celle ci c'est tout elle x) (oui je suis une flemmasse et je viens de m'en rendre compte). Je vous explique un peu le principe, c'est comme de l'impro, on fait avancer l'histoire chacune son tour.**

 **Bon, j'ai fait là traque des fautes d'orthographes mais il peut en rester. Si vous en repérez n'hésitez pas à me le faire noter j'essaierais d'y repasser encore x)**

 **Frostiron Rated M pour une scène de lemon.**

 **Des personnages très OOC désolée, on a quand même essayé de faire au mieux.**

 **Bon et bien sur, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas -et je le regrette chaque jour que dieu fait-**

 **Vala vala bonne lecture :)**

 **\- R**

 **étant plusieurs à m'avoir fait noter le soucis de clarté dans l'enchainement des répliques et j'avoue que je me doutais que ce serais le cas j'ai juste voulu la tenter. DU COOOUP bref, j'ai entendu vos remarque et je change ça, j'espere que ce sera plus facile.**

 **alors on a :**

 _ **Tony**_

 _Loki_

 **Thor**

 **Odin**

Sygin 

Les employés

 _Les sirènes/Amalia_

 **Voilà j'espère sincèrement que ce sera un peu plus clair :D bonne lecture 3**

* * *

 _ *** Tony - qui n'avait jamais connu ses parents et s'était lui même donné son nom en lisant (après avoir appris... par lui-même également) un magazine humain tombé à l'eau, où il était question d'un héros de métal aux pouvoirs amusants - était en pleine période de rut. Oui, ça aussi il lui avait fallu un moment pour le comprendre. À force de comparaisons avec de vieux ouvrages scientifiques humains et les explications dédaigneuses de quelques sirènes femelles (qui le regardaient comme une aberration et le laissaient plus ou moins livré à lui même, refusant entre autres qu'il les suive dans leurs migrations, ce qui lui avait fait vivre une vie tranquille de sédentaire, dans sa grotte sous marine aménagée) , il avait compris que ce moment de l'année où il se sentait le besoin étrange d'aller à la surface, de sauter sur une humaine femelle est de l'entrainer sous l'eau était le signe qu'il était fécond et devait ... eh bien, s'accoupler. Il avait testé plusieurs fois, mais les filles étaient mortes avant qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Mais cette fois ci serait la bonne : une sirène moins méprisante lui avait expliqué qu'il fallait embrasser les humains avant de les amener sous l'eau, pour qu'ils puissent y respirer - oui parce qu'ils étaient mal faits et ne pouvaient pas respirer sous l'eau, apparemment. Il était donc certain de pouvoir mener sa "mission biologique" à bien cette année-là, et était donc tout excité en remontant calmement vers la surface. Il s'était fait tout beau, avait taillé sa barbe avec des coquillages bien coupants et avait lissé ses écailles aussi ébouriffées que ses cheveux.***_

 _*Loki savourait ses moments de solitude, au milieu de l'océan, sur son magnifique et rutilant yacht, oh Odin avait payé pour ça mais honnêtement pour tout les contrats qu'il avait pu réussir à lui décrocher... il pouvait bien lui offrir ça. Il profitait ainsi de la distance avec lui, son frère adoptif et le reste de ces vautours qui leurs tournaient autour en permanence, il venait s'adosser à la rambarde, complètement nu, profitant du soleil, du calme, du doux clapotis des vagues qui berçaient l'embarcation et lui avec *_

 _ ***En émergeant le bout du nez de l'eau, Tony vit tout d'abord un grand vide. Il était assez loin des côtes, il pouvait voir la rive mais avait appris avec le temps qu'il était prudent que la rive ne le voit pas. Tournant lentement sur lui même, il finit par voir un petit point blanc, à quelques kilomètres de lui. Et un parfum... Il fut surpris de l'intensité de cet arôme. Il avait toujours trouvé les femelles qui lui plaisaient par l'odeur, mais cette fois-ci... Oh c'était forcément la bonne... Il sourit et se glissa à nouveau sous la surface, fusant vers ce qu'il devinait être un bateau et réémergeant à peine quelques secondes plus tard, tout près de la coque blanche. Un très beau bateau ! Admiratif un instant, il se mit en quête de la source de ce délicieux fumet. Sa future partenaire était de dos. Et pas très habillée. Les humains avaient tendance à se découvrir en mer, mais jamais à ce point. Il resta un instant surpris face à cette chair rebondie, au milieu du corps. La taille était fine, les courbes pas très prononcées mais assez pour pouvoir porter des petits, sans aucun doute. Il sourit de plus belle puis fit la moue. Le rebord était trop haut... Il devait l'attirer là ou il était plus bas. Allant vers la poupe, il s'éclaircit la voix et entreprit l'un de ses chants préférés***_

 _*Il sursauta en entendant une voix, à une telle distance de tout c'était improbable, du moins elle ne l'aurait pas rejoint sans le moindre bruit ainsi, suite à un instant de panique quand a sa nudité, tout lui échappa soudainement, comme si... Tout son être se mettait en veille pour suivre la voix aux teintes graves et profondes. Vous savez : c'était ce genre de voix qui vous donnait envie de coller votre tête sur le torse de la personne à qui elle appartenait pour pouvoir en écouter les vibrations à leur source. Il semblait... Hypnotisé. Il ne contrôlait plus grand chose, les notes l'enveloppant et le guidant, le poussant à avancer jusqu'à son origine *_

 ** _*Il sourit en entendant les pas s'approcher. Cette tactique marchait toujours... A croire qu'il avait de la magie en lui. Il avait toujours eu des doutes mais personne n'avait daigné lui confirmer quoi que ce soit, alors... Quand sa femelle se présenta au rebord, l'air envouté et curieux comme toujours, il ne pouvait voir que sa tête et ses épaules. Suffisant. Il continua de chanter en se hissant un tout petit peu pour rapprocher leurs visages, chantant jusqu'à froler ses lèvres des siennes, finissant par les plaquer les unes contre les autres très maladroitement et sans technique aucune : l'important était le résultat. Sans tenir compte de la surprise de la jeune femme, il attrapa ses épaules et l'attira avec lui sous l'eau, la tenant fermement sous son bras alors qu'il fusait à toute vitesse vers sa grotte, un large sourire aux lèvres*_**

 _*Il frémit en voyant l'homme juste un peu plus bas, il était beau... C'était indéniable ... Il avait quelque chose de pur, et tout son contraire à la fois... En un mot : irréel. Il crut tout d'abord à une hallucination ... Avec ce soleil... Plus encore lorsqu'il se redressa hors de l'eau avec ... Une queue de poisson. Il ne pût s'empêcher d'apprécier le baiser même s'il aurait été bien incapable de l'empêcher en revanche, il sembla redescendre bien trop rudement de son nuage lorsqu'il l'attira dans l'eau, le chant diluant son esprit s'arrêtant... Il reprit conscience de tout, l'eau gelée sur sa peau ayant l'effet d'une gifle. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il se passait, se démenant pour rejoindre la surface et respirer mais la poigne de... du ... De la créature ne le desserait pas d'un millimètre ... Il allait mourir. À force de retenir sa respiration, il perdit connaissance, se remettant à respirer par réflexe bien que toujours inconscient et sans se rendre compte qu'il était sous l'eau et donc qui aurait dû être noyé .*_

 ** _*Tony aurait bien fait une pause à mi chemin pour vérifier que sa femelle respirait toujours, mais il n'en aurait de toute manière pas eu le temps, puisqu'il lui fallut à peine trente secondes - un record ! Il avait vraiment hâte et envie... - pour gagner sa grotte. D'un revers de la main, il écarta les algues pendantes qui lui servaient de porte, et entra dans sa petite demeure, filant directement vers son lit, formé d'une grosse pierre creuse recouverte d'un épais tapis de mousse. Avec délicatesse, il déposa la future mère de ses petits, se concentrant sur ses lèvres pour voir si de l'air s'en échappait toujours... Oui ! OUi oui oui ! Il était le meilleur ! Il sourit grandement puis fit une légère moue en constatant que bien qu'elle soit en vie, elle était inconsciente. Il lui tapota doucement la joue, puis allait s'écarter pour chercher de quoi la raviver lorsque son regard dériva sur le reste du corps nu. Il demeura un instant choqué. Ah non ! Non non non ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? Pas de poitrine et un... une...? Comme lui ? Il avait chassé un male ? Mais ! Mais ce parfum ? Passant du choc au déni puis à l'agacement, contre lui même et contre cet humain qui avait faussé ses radars, il se planta assis sur un autre rocher, le menton dans les mains, attendant qu'il se réveille pour... pourquoi ? Il ne pouvait rien faire avec lui ? Le ramener à la surface ? Mui ça aurait sans doute été la meilleure idée, mais ce parfum...*_**

 _*Il s'éveillait doucement avant une sensation étrange, et un mal de tête intense, il gémit en posant ses mains sur ses tempes * et merde qu'est qu'ils ont foutu dans mon verre les c... * il sursauta en ouvrant les yeux, fit un bon en arrière en reculant de plusieurs pas , sa première vision étant son ravisseur qu'il croyait inventé de toutes pièces par son esprit, il respira profondément * d'accord … en tout ça doit être fort..._

 ** _*Il fronça les sourcils , ne comprenant rien de ce que l'imposteur racontait. Le fait de respirer sous l'eau rendait il les humains fous ? * Ne bouge pas ! *s'exclama t il alors que le jeune homme reculait* Tu vas tout casser mes collections ! *ajouta t il en se précipitant vers ses étagères creusées dans la roche, ou ses collections de coquillages ou objets humains trônaient fièrement. * Assis sur le lit ! *ordonna t il en pointant la pierre mousseuse* Pourquoi tu n'es pas une fille ? *demanda t il ensuite avec une moue en prenant une mèche de cheveux longs. * Tu sens comme une fille. *insista-t-il*_**

 _Je ne suis pas une fille * Il écarquillait les yeux en le fuyant un peu, mettant l'énorme rocher mousseux entre eux* que veux tu que je te dise je ne porte pas de parfum... Et je suis un homme c'est tout * tapant sur la main qui toucha ses cheveux * ne-me-touche-pas... Qu'est ce que tu me veux ?_

 ** _*Il plissait le front et fronçait le nez en voyant qu'il mettait son lit entre eux - s'il continuait de bouger comme un saumon pris dans un filet il allait vraiment tout lui casser dans sa maison ! -,poussant un petit couinement surpris à la tape sur sa main et grognant en l'attrapant par les épaules pour l'immobiliser et l'asseoir sur le lit. * Pas bouger. Je voulais m'accoupler mais tu n'es pas une fille, mais ton arôme était celui d'une fille. *Il posa une main sur son propre front , peut être qu'il faisait de la fièvre ?*_**

 _*Il écarquilla les yeux à la réponse * non mais t'es un grand malade hein ! Non seulement t'es visiblement pas équipé pour ça mais en plus quand tu veux faire un enfant à quelqu'un avant le minium c'est de demander... Rustre ! *puis soudain il réalisa le sable sous ses pieds ... Ses cheveux qui flottait et lui qui nageait toujours, avec sa QUEUE DE POISSON * comment ça se fait que je me noie pas !?_

 ** _*Il ouvrit de grands yeux à son tour , tout à fait vexé et perplexe* Tout d'abord, je suis très bien équipé. *se défendit - il alors que les écailles sous son bas ventre s'écartaient sans pudeur pour laisser sortir ses attributs mâles* Et puis j'ai jamais su qu'il fallait demander, personne fait ça... Toute façon elles sont toutes mortes avant . Toi tu es vivant parce que je t'ai embrassé. Mais tu es un mâle donc tu ne sers à rien . *Il "remballa son matériel" avec une moue*_**

 _*Il détourna le regard en rosissant lorsque les écailles s'écartèrent, ça faisait partie de ces questions débiles de l'adolescence : comment faisaient les sirènes pour faire l'amour... Et bien mystère résolu. Il se figea un peu et secoua la tête * pauvres femmes... *il se prit la tête entre les mains, c'est vrai il l'avait embrassé... Et il avait apprécié en plus. * ce n'est pas parceque tout le monde se comporte comme des brutes épaisses que tu dois le faire aussi. Quand tu veux une femme et un enfant, il faut la séduire, partager beaucoup de choses et éventuellement si elle veut une relation sérieuse avec toi, tu peux lui proposer de l'engrosser... *il croisa les bras * maintenant ramène moi sur mon yatch si je sers à rien !_

 ** _*Il resta un peu surpris, d'une part par la gêne évidente de l'homme. Il était tout nu de son côté, pourtant. D'autre part par sa tirade. S'accoupler prenait une dimension terriblement longue et ennuyeuse, dans ses mots. Il se rassura en se disant que c'était ainsi que faisaient les terriens mais qu'il n'avait pas à s'y plier, lui, puisqu'il n'était pas de leur monde* Pas le temps. * se justifia t il vaguement avant de plisser les yeux et de croiser les bras en secouant la tête* Les femmes humaines sont fragiles mais les hommes humains sont méchants . Et toi tu ne m'aimes pas. Alors tu vas aller raconter à tout le monde qu'il y a un drôle de petit bonhomme qui vit sous l'eau et ils vont essayer de m'attraper , je suis pas bête, ça m'est déjà arrivé._**

 _*Il leva les yeux au ciel.* "pas le temps " donc tu les viole parceque que tu n'as "pas le temps" de les séduire ... *serrant les dents et plissant les yeux, quelque chose tiqua en lui à sa tirade. Le ...la créature en face de lui était complètement paumée... Il avait la réflexion sur le monde d'un gamin de 4 ans. Classifiant chaque chose au plus simplement * si certaines féministes t'entendaient je ne donnerais pas cher de tes écailles ... *il soupirait* qu'est ce que tu vas faire de moi alors ?_

 ** _Vioquoi ? *s'enquit il en fronçant à nouveau les sourcils, ce mot lui étant inconnu, tout comme cette histoire de féministes. C'était quoi, une race spécifique de femelles ? Elles semblaient féroces... Il espérait ne jamais tomber sur l'une d'elles. * Je sais pas. *répondit il finalement à sa question* C'est confortable chez moi . Qu'est ce que tu aimes manger ? Tu es un mâle et tu sers à rien mais je suis pas méchant..._**

 _*Il soupira, oui donc il devait y avoir certaine chose qu'il devrait apprendre ... Seulement il voulait rentrer... Est ce qu'il le voulait vraiment ? ... Oui ... Non peut être pas... Il secoua la tête * j'ai une vie... Là bas..._

 ** _*Il eut un petit sourire * Une vie tout seul et tout nu ? C'est pas banal pour un humain... *Il nagea vers ses réserves de nourriture, algues et plancton, pour la plupart. Parfois quelques trucs humains jetés à l'eau*_**

 _*Il secoua la tête * peut être ... Mais c'est ma vie. Et mes vacances ... *croisant les bras* déjà que j'en ai pas beaucoup fallait qu'un homme poisson me prenne pour une femme et m'enlève ... *Il joua avec ses propres doigts* qu'est ce que ça veut dire que je sens comme une femme ?_

 ** _Vacances ? *Il le regarda un peu dubitatif. Il se demandait s'il ne préférait pas les humaines mortes , au moins elles ne lui donnaient pas l'impression d'être un gros ignorant* Je suis pas un homme poisson mais un sirain. Et je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai senti comme une femme , peut être que je suis malade. Tu veux des algues ?_**

 _Oui... Les vacances c'est quand on travaille tout l'année et qu'on a miraculeusement le droit de se reposer pour quelques jours.. * il fit une grimace* je ne mange pas d'algues ... Je ne peux pas rester... Laisse moi partir s'il te plait_

 ** _*Il fit la moue en mangeant un peu de ce qu'il avait trouvé et nageant vers lui, s'asseyant en face* Ça a pas l'air drôle ta vie. Pourquoi tu veux y retourner d'abord ?_**

 _*Il soupirait à sa question, il avait raison. Il se laissait glisser à terre, remontant ses jambes sur son torse il était vraiment ...* je ne sais pas... Je suis... Je dois y retourner._

 ** _*Il le regardait , un peu perplexe, puis venait s'installer face à lui, sur le tapis de sable * T'as pas l'air heureux. *commenta t il en attrapant une mèche qui flottait pour la pousser de devant ses yeux * Toi aussi tu es tout seul ?_**

 _*C'était étonnant la candeur dont il pouvait faire preuve. Il ne repoussa pas sa main cette fois, faisant un petit sourire et se frottant les yeux * en quelques sortes oui... Pourquoi "toi aussi" ?_

 ** _*Il hocha doucement la tête puis esquissa un nouveau petit sourire candide * Les femelles aiment pas avoir un mâle dans leur clan , alors elles migrent sans moi et je reste là. Mais ça va, j'ai une maison et des étagères et un lit... un peu comme les humains ! *Il sourit en montrant une page délavée de magazine de décoration * On pourrait ne pas être tout seuls si tu restais. Bon il faudrait que je me trouve une autre femelle pour faire des petits mais ..._**

 _*Il fit une petite moue* tu es le seul ... Mâle ? *Il fronça les sourcil, c'est vrai c'était étrange tout ces objets qu'il avait, humains. Il n'avait pas réalisé comme tout a lui était familier ... Et à sa demande* je croyais que les hommes étaient méchants ? Et tu m'offres de rester vivre avec toi ?_

 ** _*Il fit la moue * Oui je suis le seul ... Je sais pas pourquoi... Une anomalie elles ont dit . *Il haussa doucement les épaules puis baissa les yeux * J'aime ton odeur ... Et puis les hommes sont méchants quand ils sont entourés d'autres hommes . Moi je te rendrais gentil . Mais si je te laisse partir tu seras peut etre méchant et j'aurai des ennuis ._**

 _* Il haussa les sourcils* c'est étrange.. Elles devraient se battre entre elles pour toi au contraire.. *Il fronça au contraire à la suite, son odeur... ? Il le rendrait gentil ? C'était vraiment amusant quelque part, il sourit presque avec tendresse* c'est un beau projet... Mais je ne peux pas ... Rester. J'ai quasiment une entreprise sur les bras, mon père adoptif est à la tête mais entre lui et son fils... Ils auront bientôt fait de couler la boîte, des milliers de postes risquent d'être supprimés. Des milliers de personnes sans emploi et à la rue. *Il secoua la tête * je ne peux pas me permettre de rester..._

 ** _*Il arqua les sourcils puis eut un petit rire * Se battre pour moi ? Mais non... Je ne leur suis d'aucune utilité. Elles ont besoin d'humains pour s'accoupler... *Il haussa doucement les épaules puis fronça le nez en essayant réellement de comprendre ce que l'humain lui racontait. Il ne saisissait pas grand chose , à part qu'il était soucieux pour d'autres humains. Ce qui était plutôt gentil, dans les faits. Il hésita un instant , méfiant. Boh... Il était rapide. S'ils essayaient de l'attraper il les semerait. Il serait triste que l'humain qui sentait bon l'ait trahi par contre* Bon ... D'accord. Mais je peux savoir ton nom ? Moi c'est Tony. Comme dans les pages dessinées._**

 _*Il sourit doucement * les pages dessinées ? Moi c'est Loki... * il se sentait vraiment épuisé... Il s'était battu de toutes ses forces et même la perte de connaissance l'avait aussi fatigué*_

 ** _*Il sourit et lui serra la main * Enchanté Loki. Oui comme les pages dessinées. *Il sortit un autre magazine détrempé , lui montrant un héros de bande dessiné dont le nom à peine visible lui avait inspiré le sien * Tu veux que je te ramène tout de suite ? *s'enquit il avec une petite moue en le voyant si déconfit*_**

 _*Il sourit en serrant sa main à son tour et en recevant le livre detrempé, il sourit doucement* oh, je connais ca... Anthony Stark, Tony, Iron Man... c'est amusant : il ya un des méchants qui s'appelle comme moi dans un autre tome. *lui rendant le bouquin, il bailla un peu.* je vais peut être... dormir un peu... avant._

 ** _*Il fit un grand sourire en hochant la tête puis arqua les sourcils, surpris * Loki c'est un méchant ? Eh bah ... J'espère que c'est pas un signe ! *Il eut un petit rire naïf puis s'empressa d'acquiescer* Bien sûr, tu peux prendre mon lit ! Tu veux une couverture ? Je ne te conseille pas de rester tout nu, les crevettes adorent pincer tout ce qui passe._**

 _*Il rit doucement* si c'est ca, oui je veux bien s'il te plait... la faute à qui si j'ai pas eut le temps de m'habiller *tirant légèrement la langue *_

 ** _*Il rit légèrement comme un gamin en allant chercher dans une de ses malles des couvertures* Tu es très joli tout nu, même si tu es un garçon. *remarqua t il en lui tendant les larges bouts de tissu* Je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un tout nu de derrière avant._**

 _*Il rosit à ses mots et se recouvrit* merci... je suppose. * s'enroulant dans la couverture, un petit sourire malicieux* tu n'es pas mal non plus... *il rit un peu*_

 ** _*Il sourit grandement en se regardant un peu dans un bout de miroir cassé* Je ne peux pas être tout nu comme toi mais merci. *Il sourit puis alla s'installer dans le sable, se creusant un trou dedans et ne laissant sortir que sa tête * Bonne sieste.*fermant les yeux *_**

 _*il sourit doucement en le regardant se nicher dans le sable avec amusement * merci toi aussi *il le regardait un moment, le visage doux, il se remémorait son chant en secret, il savait que c'était lui qui avait chanté, c'était merveilleux, il se glissait plus dans la couverture et mordillait sa lèvre, il s'endormit lentement sans s'en rendre compte, bercé par le souvenir de la voix d'ange...*_

 ** _*Il dormit peu et pas très profondément . Il n'avait guère besoin de sommeil au fond. Sortant de son nid de sable , il sort en voyant son humain encore endormi et entreprit de faire quelques rangements dans sa petite grotte en attendant qu'il se réveille ; chantonnant doucement *_**

 _*Il glissa vers l'eveil guidé par la même voix qui l'avait endormi, quelque chose dans sa voix brouillait son esprit, avec moins de puissance que la dernière fois, il n'était plus hypnotisé par la voix, mais elle réveillait en lui quelques désirs * Tony ?_

 ** _*Il sourit en entendant son humain se réveiller et abandonna son rangement pour venir vers lui. C'était amusant d'avoir un invité* Oui Loki ? Tu as bien dormi ?_**

 _*Il se frotta les yeux * Mmh... Oui, mais arrête de chanter... je crois que les légendes sur les sirènes avaient raison là-dessus... *souriant doucement*_

 ** _Raison sur quoi ? *s'enquit-il avec surprise en s'approchant de lui, curieux de savoir ce que les légendes disaient sur ça , il était une anomalie, mais il demeurait de la race des sirènes*_**

 _*Il rit doucement en se redressant légèrement* et bien la légende veut que les sirènes aient une voix si envoûtante qu'elles attirent les hommes et les forcent à les rejoindre... et quand tu chantes j'arrive plus à réfléchir... *ca ne lui effleura pas l'esprit un seul instant que ça puisse ne pas être surnaturel, pourtant , il avait peut être simplement un belle voix qu'il appréciait*_

 ** _Oh ! Je vois... Désolé... *Il rit légèrement* Je savais que ça faisait ça quand je VOULAIS attirer des filles, mais je savais pas que c'était tout le temps... *Il sourit et s'étira un peu* Bon... Si tu es reposé... Tu veux que je te ramène je suppose ?_**

 _*Il rit doucement* tu as essayé de chanter en présence d'autres sirène ? C'est peut être pour ça qu'elles te fuient, tu aurais un trop grand pouvoir sur elles... * et garda la couverture autours de lui* mh... Oui s'il te plait..._

 ** _*Il le regarda avec de grands yeux, battant des cils. * Je... Je ne pense pas. *Il fronça un peu les sourcils, troublé par cette idée , puis sourit gentiment bien qu'un peu tristement. Loki aurait pu être son nouvel ami. Son seul ami à vrai dire.* D'accord... *Il vint tout naturellement passer son bras autour de sa taille et le serrer fermement* Accroche-toi ! *Il sourit et partit à toute allure vers le yacht*_**

 _*Il fut un peu troublé par la pointe de tristesse dans ses yeux, il hésita un peu, mémorisant autant qu'il pouvait le chemin, il pourrait peut être revenir le voir… peut-être... à l'occasion. Il s'accrocha à ses épaules et cette fois profitait de la vitesse en riant un peu, posant sa tête sur son torse comme elle était désagréablement tirée en arrière par le courant*_

 ** _*Il riait avec lui, content qu'il apprécie le bref voyage. Lorsqu'ils émergèrent de l'eau, il plissa un peu les yeux, brièvement aveuglé par le soleil éclatant et le blanc du yacht* Et voilà. *Il sourit et le mena jusqu'à l'échelle qui permettait d'embarquer* Désolé encore pour la... méprise._**

 _*il sourit doucement et vint s'accrocher à l'echelle, se retournant vers lui * c'est pas grave... mais fais attention la prochaine fois... et demande à la fille avant de la ramener en bas._

 ** _*Il fit une petite moue mais sourit tout de même* J'essaierai de m'en souvenir... *Il était à peu près certain que la femelle dirait non, maintenant que Loki lui avait un peu expliqué comment fonctionnaient les esprits humains. Mais bon...* Bonne journée. *Il lui sourit en reprenant ses couvertures*_**

 _*Il sourit un peu en lui laissa la recuperer* attends une seconde... *il remonta et passait une serviette sur ses hanches avant de faire un passage rapide dans la soute et de remonter, enfin de se pencher la ou etait toujours Tony, c'était un sacré hasard... Il lui tendit la petite statuette d'ironman, quand il était petit, Thor le bassinait avec ses histoires de super héros, et il avait acheté ca pour son anniversaire, sauf que peu avant son anniversaire il avait decouvert son adoption, et son frère était devenu de plus en plus imbuvable avec ses amis, alors il avait gardé la statuette, il avait oublié qu'elle était la* pour te remercier de m'avoir laissé partir ?..._

 ** _*Il attendit patiemment, curieux de savoir ce qu'il faisait et pourquoi il lui avait demandé de l'attendre. Arquant les sourcils en voyant la petite figurine, il esquissa un immense sourire et ses yeux brillèrent alors qu'il battait allègrement des mains, sa queue frétillant joyeusement dans l'eau* Oh, merci merci merci ! *Il prit le petit objet avec une précaution infinie* C'était vraiment un signe alors. *Il rit un peu en le regardant* Si ton bateau repasse par ici, fais-moi signe..._**

 _*Il sourit doucement à sa réaction, il ne regrettait pas de ne pas l'avoir offert à Thor* je n'y manquerais pas, aux prochaines vacances * lui faisant un clin d'œil* fais attention à toi ..._

 ** _Va-cances. *répéta-t-il, plutôt content de connaitre un nouveau mot, finalement* Oui, je ferai attention. Essaie de pas être trop tout seul, toi. *sourit-il en serrant précieusement la figurine contre son coeur* Au revoir. *Il lui fit un dernier sourire puis plongea*_**

 _*Il sourit doucement a son conseil, il etait attendrissant, un peu plus lorsqu'il serra son present contre son cœur* au revoir... *il fit un petit coucou de la main en le regardant disparaître, intriguant personnage... il alla s'habiller et reprit la route vers la terre, ses vacances touchaient a leur terme *_

 ***Thor avait hâte de revoir son petit frère. Loki s'éloignait de lui et de la famille en général depuis quelques temps, il aurait tellement voulu trouver un moyen de retrouver leur complicité d'autrefois... Il guettait son arrivée. Du moins était-il censé arriver aujourd'hui. Il craignait qu'il n'ait décidé de tout envoyer balader. Il les en avait menacés plus d'une fois***

 _*il arriva au soir tombé, valise à la main , il envisageait de plus en plus sérieusement de quitter le logement familial, il étouffait ici, ses pensées étaient encore brouillées, c'est que.. après coup... un sirain... un sirain qui l'avait embrassé, et qui lui avait donné la possibilité de respirer sous l'eau *_

 ***Thor sourit en voyant arriver la voiture et sortit pour accueillir son petit frère* Hey ! *Il lui fit un signe de la main et prit sa valise avant qu'il ait le temps de protester* Comment étaient tes vacances ?**

 _*Il sourit vaguement * pour le mieux... vous n'avez pas encore coulé l'entreprise j'espere ? *c'était fou ça... il était le plus jeune de la famille et il était le seul à réussir à maintenir la tête de l'entreprise hors de l'eau *_

 ***Thor eut un petit sourire un peu attristé au ton déjà cynique de son frère* Non... Père sort la tête de l'eau, je pense, tu sais bien que... qu'il avait ses raisons de ne pas être bien. Mais il a travaillé fort aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il... sera content que tu lui fasses un petit sourire ? *risqua-t-il***

 _*Il soupira et serra les dents* c'est loyal de prendre sa defense mais tout le monde a des raisons de ne pas aller bien, il a perdu une femme.. nous.. avons perdu... un mère. *sa voix se brisant un brin, il soupira et secoua la tête * allons bon.. je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec vous ce soir Thor..._

 ***Il se mordit doucement la lèvre et n'insista pas plus... du moins pendant un temps.* Tu vas bien ? *s'enquit-il finalement alors qu'ils arrivaient au deuxième étage et qu'il posait la valise de son frère dans sa chambre* Tu as l'air... Je ne sais pas. Changé ?**

 _*Il hocha la tete * très bien .. .c'est ... j'ai fait une rencontre. *commençant à ranger les affaires dans son armoire, il sourit doucement *_

 **Oh ? *Il arqua un sourcil et sourit légèrement, content de le voir sourire et à l'idée qu'il fasse enfin des rencontres , des amis * J'ai le droit d'en savoir un tout petit peu plus ? *tenta t il gentiment**

 _*Il leva un regard prudent vers lui... Quoi qu'il en dise il était toujours son frère * tu me prendrais pour un fou..._

 ***Il arqua les sourcils * Je ne vois pas pourquoi ... *Il sourit doucement en s'asseyant par terre comme quand ils étaient petits ***

 _*Il sourit et s'asseyait en tailleur devant lui et se mordillait les lèvres * si je te raconte tu me promet que tu n'en diras rien à personne ?_

 **Tu me connais je suis tête en l'air , je serais capable de trahir ma promesse sans même le savoir . *Il grimaça , l'air désolé* Mais tu n'es pas obligé de me donner de détails ! Juste les grandes lignes !**

 _*Il rit doucement, soupira puis le jaugea du regard* d'accord, si tu crie au fou je te préviens je t'étrangle. *souriant un peu, il se mordilla l'interieur de sa lèvre* Ok... *il lui raconta à mi voix*_

 ***Il l'écouta avec attention, restant un peu sous le choc au fur et à mesure de ses révélations. Il fut évidemment tenté de poser une main sur son front pour vérifier qu'il ne faisait pas de fièvre... Car Loki était un jeune homme sérieux. Il n'inventerait pas de bêtises pour le plaisir. Donc soit il était malade... soit il disait vrai. Il étudia cette possibilité avec attention... Mais il était tout de même inquiet pour son petit frère. Il taĉha toutefois de ne rien en montrer pour ne pas l'alerter* Pourquoi toutes les aventures amusantes t'arrivent toujours à toi ? *sourit-il en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.* Je pense qu'après tout ça tu as besoin d'un peu de sommeil... Je vais te laisser tranquille. *lui faisant un clin d'oeil* Ne te lève pas trop tard demain ou il n'y aura plus des délicieuses viennoiseries que j'ai achetées pour ton retour !**

 _*Il sourit doucement et se releva et posait sa main sur son épaule * merci Thor... *Il finissait de ranger ses affaires et attendait qu'il sorte pour se déshabiller et se mettre au lit... Il réfléchit à ce qu'il se tramait, ce qu'il s'était passé, Tony... Il prendrait peut être quelques jours de congé pour retourner le voir ... *_

 ***Odin était toujours dans son bureau, broyant du noir devant les fiches de compte et en regardant une photo de famille avec sa femme, un verre de Whiskey dans la main ***

 ***Thor hésita un long moment. Techniquement, il n'avait pas promis à Loki de ne rien dire. Mais aller voir son père maintenant, ce n'était pas "parler sans vraiment le vouloir et sans faire exprès", c'était nettement tout dire en connaissance de cause. Mais il était inquiet... Il n'avait pas de mauvaises intentions, il n'en aurait jamais vis à vis de son petit frère... Il se mordilla la lèvre, puis céda et alla toquer doucement a la porte du bureau de son père. Comme celui ci ne répondait pas , il entra au bout d'une minute, s'attrista de le trouver là comme tous les autres jours depuis la disparition de Frigga. Après lui avoir souhaité le bonsoir, il entreprit de lui faire part de ses inquiétudes, lui racontant les choses en en disant le moins possible mais assez pour illustrer pourquoi il était inquiet pour Loki. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que ces aveux inquiets seraient l'élément déclencheur de tant d'aventures...***

 ***Il écouta son fils avec une surprise grandissante, il secoua la tête et le rassurait comme quoi il avait sûrement du prendre un coup de soleil un peu trop fort, cependant, lorsqu'il fut sortit... Il se retrouva plongé dans ses pensées lorsqu'il fut sortit, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde des propos que pouvaient avoir Loki... un sirain... Il pourrait en faire une attraction, ça pourrait aider l'entreprise financièrement ... Il prit son téléphone et attendit la réponse * demain, à l'aube, je veux 5 hommes prêts à plonger, un aquarium assez grand pour un requin et des pistolets armés d'anesthésiant. *il raccrocha avec un sourire, les affaires reprenaient ***

 ** _*Tony avait passé une nuit magnifique. Il avait mis sa figure Iron Man aux premières loges sur son étagère et s'était allongé en la contemplant, se racontant mille et une histoires dont il était le héros. Il s'était assoupi pour une petite heure, aux aurores, puis avait émergé du sommeil calmement quand les rayons du soleil étaient devenus assez puissants pour filtrer à travers les cent mètres d'eau et les algues qui cachaient son antre. Après s'être étiré et ébouriffé les cheveux, il posa un bisou sur la tête de sa figurine et alla se promener dans les bancs de coraux en chantonnant*_**

 _*le matin vint tendrement pour Loki, le sourire aux lèvres, lorsqu'il descendit pour prendre le petit déjeuné Thor était là mais Odin était parti en laissant un mot d'excuses comme quoi il était parti pour affaire ... Pas étonnant ... *_

 ***Il était à la proue et à proximité de l'endroit ou il savait que son fils venait se balader de temps à autre, il regroupa l'équipage, un paquet de boules quies à la main* messieurs... Connaissez vous la légende d'Ulysse et de son tête à tête avec les sirènes… ?**

 ***Thor sourit à son frère. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que son père avait prévu et était juste soucieux que Loki aille bien* Bien reposé ? *s'enquit-il en sortant des viennoiseries du four ou il les avait mises à réchauffer.**

*Les matelots regardèrent Odin sans trop comprendre, faisant des gros yeux à ses explications. Tapé, le patron... Mais bon, il payait bien, alors autant faire ce qu'il disait ! *

 _*il sourit et hocha la tête * à merveille ... Et toi ? *venant s'asseoir en face de lui avec un chocolat chaud, une petite pensée pour Tony, il était sur que ça lui plairait ça il lui ferait goûter la prochaine fois... Et il ferait plastifier un ou deux album d'Iron Man. Il regarda Thor sortir les pâtisseries du four * hm... Tu n'avais pas menti !_

 ***Il leur expliqua brièvement sans faire attention à leur airs, il avait foi en Loki, et les renvoya à leur travail ***

 ***Thor rit doucement en mettant les patisseries sur un plat et les posant devant son frère, sirotant son café de son côté* Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas mentir... Oui j'ai plutôt bien dormi. *sourit-il ensuite en prenant un pain au chocolat pour lui laisser les autres. Son frère ne mangeait jamais assez, mais les viennoiseries étaient son péché mignon***

 ** _*Les plongeurs avaient fini par attirer l'attention de Tony, curieux. Ils étaient rares en cette saison, les humains qui venaient observer le corail. Prudent mais toujours avide d'observer ces drôles de créature, il nagea dans leur direction*_**

 _*Il s'en pourlécha les babines et prit une chocolatîne, se modérant un peu ... Pas tant pour la quantité que l'engouement avec lequel il dévorait* merci.._

*L'un des plongeurs était parti plus loin pour surveiller les environs, il manqua de crier en voyant la créature tapie derrière un rocher, zyeutant entre les algues pour observer ses collègues. Il n'osa pas bouger un cil, il arrêta même de respirer et brandit son arme, une fléchette venant se ficher dans son cou*

 ** _*Tony poussa un petit couinement de surprise et de peur en se voyant repéré, un second petit cri lui venant lorsque la sensation de piqûre se fit ressentir dans son cou. Il porta une main à sa gorge, son coeur faisant une embardée quand il sentit le dard qu'il retira rapidement, paniqué au petit filet de sang qui se mêla à l'eau salée, sa vision se brouillant déjà alors qu'il essayait de fuir*_**

*Il tira une seconde fois mais le rata et ses coéquipiers prirent le relais, déployant un immense filet qui s'enroula autours de la créature *

 _*au même moment, Loki sentait une pointe au cœur, s'arrêtant de manger, fronçant les sourcils sans comprendre *_

 ** _*Il poussa un gémissement suivi d'un grognement farouche en se sentant pris. Saleté d'humains de... Basculant d'un seul coup vers le côté dangereux de son être, il montra les dents et cracha comme un chat en colère, sa queue et ses écailles devenant acérées et pointues, des griffes remplaçant ses ongles. Mais le produit qu'ils avaient introduit en lui prenait bien vite le dessus*_**

 ***Thor fronça doucement les sourcils à son tour* Ça va ? *s'enquit-il en reposant sa tasse de café***

*Ils frémirent d'horreur à la vision et une seconde fléchette atteint la monstrueuse créature à l'épaule, attendant qu'il soit complètement endormi pour approcher et le ramener sur le bateau. Fallait croire que le patron était pas si frappé ... *

 _*il serra un peu les dents et déglutit, secouant la tête * o... Oui j'ai du manger trop vite.._

 ** _*Il gémit une dernière fois en perdant son apparence terrifiante alors qu'il sombrait dans l'inconscience, un grand noir se faisant après qu'il ait eu la nette impression de voir un yacht blanc au-dessus de leurs têtes...*_**

 **Tu devrais sortir un peu, prendre l'air...Ça te fait toujours du bien, du grand air. Tiens, on pourrait aller au parc aquatique ? Pas pour travailler, pour une fois, juste regarder.**

 ***Odin regardait avec fascination la créature être remontée et plongée dans l'aquarium, quelle merveille ... *depechons nous de rentrer, j'ai hâte de le présenter au monde ...**

 _*Il hocha doucement la tête * oui... Je vais me changer jarrive ... *se leva et laissant ce qu'il restait de pâtisserie, l'envie de se goinfrer lui étant passée ..*_

 ***Thor sourit doucement et hocha la tête, lui laissant tout son temps puis offrant de conduire quand il fut revenu. Monté au volant de sa voiture, il conduisit jusqu'au parc. À peine descendu, un appel de son université l'accaparait, et il revenait vers Loki avec une moue désolée* L'entrainement de football de demain a été devancé à aujourd'hui... Je dois te laisser. Tu as de l'argent pour un taxi, pour revenir ?**

 _*Il hocha la tête * file, va courir après la baballe mon frère *riant un peu et lui faisant un signe de la main avant d'aller vers le parc, Thor et lui venaient souvent ici enfants, collant leur visage sur les vitres pour observer les poissons. On le laissa passer facilement, on le connaissait ici, il salua Sygin, une des vétérinaire, elle était adorable. Toujours soucieuse des autres. *_

 ***Thor rit doucement et ébouriffa les cheveux de son frère avant de repartir au quart de tour vers l'université. ***

 ** _*Tony émergeait lentement, complètement décontenancé et perturbé par la drogue qui coulait encore un peu dans ses veines, pas assez pour l'endormir mais assez pour emmêler ses sens. Il cligna des paupières, puis sursauta en voyant des formes blanches devant lui, un peu déformées par... par quoi. Son sursaut lui fit faire une embardée, et il se cogna la tête contre une surface dure mais invisible. Enfin, si, en regardant bien, il pouvait se voir lui même dedans. Comme un miroir mais... transparent. Comme de l'eau... dure. Mais pas de la glace. Paniqué, il nagea à toute allure pour fuir le regard curieux des gens en blanc, se cognant cinq fois d'affilée aux bords de sa... cage. Cage. Il avait été attrapé. *_**

 _*Il déambulait dans les allés, c'est parce qu'il se souvenait de ses visites dans son enfance qu'il pouvait si bien gérer l'entreprise, agencer les animaux. Il commençait à s'interroger. Les animaux étaient bien traités mais ne seraient ils pas mieux en milieux naturels ? Oh certaines espèces ici étaient tout à fait à leur place, le risque était qu'ils disparaissent ou soient chassés par des braconiers ... Il était étonné, les allées étaient presque vides, il y avait un petit attroupement devant l'aquarium géant ... Il avança curieusement jusque-là et se figea d'horreur * non..._

 ** _*Tony hésitait entre les pleurs et les rugissements. Terrifié et enragé, maudissant les humains, il faisait le tour de sa cage à toute vitesse pour arrêter de voir les visages qui le, eh bien, le dévisageaient sans cesse comme une bête curieuse. * Allez-vous en ! Shoo shoo ! *lançait-il comme un enfant essayant de chasser des fourmis de sa chambre. Mais ils ne l'entendaient pas et riaient en semblant penser qu'il essayait de leur dire bonjour. Les larmes aux yeux, épuisé, il allait se cacher dans un recoin de son aquarium lorsqu'un des visages lui sauta aux yeux. Il se figea brusquement. Son regard dans le sien. Et il comprenait. C'était lui, lui, il l'avait trahi, il lui avait fait croire qu'il était son ami, il lui avait fait cadeau, il avait été gentil, et lui, lui, il avait dit aux autres... Il n'avait même plus la force de se mettre en colère. Dans une nuée de petites bulles, il alla se cacher dans le simulacre de grotte qu'on avait eu la décence de lui laisser*_**

 _*Il secoua la tête lorsqu'il le fixa, il fallait qu'il lui dise que ce n'était pas sa faute, la déception, la trahison dans son regard lui perçait le cœur... Thor... Foutu Thor il le tuerait ... Il avança d'un pas mais il le vit s'enfuir ... Il y avait trop de monde, il ne pouvait pas le rejoindre maintenant, il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Il attendrait la fermeture, il alla avec la seule personne sensée avec qui il pouvait envisager d'échanger quelques mots pour savoir comment il avait atterrit la... Il la prit par le bras et l'amenait un peu plus loin * c'est quoi cette histoire ?!_

*Sigyn poussa un petit cri surpris en se sentant attirée plus loin et le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de comprendre et de se mordre la lèvre* Il est arrivé il y a peine quelques heures, j'ai tout juste eu le temps de faire un examen sommaire, le patron voulait qu'il soit montré le plus vite possible... Je suis aussi déroutée que toi, mais ce n'est pas un fake, déjà... Après... C'est une créature fascinante... Mais elle- enfin il a l'air bien plus consciente de son état que la majorité des animaux ici...

 _*Il desserra son bras en se rendant compte qu'il serrait sans doute un peu trop fort et secoua la tête, horrifiée par ses mots... Il était vraiment motivé à lui laisser une seconde chance grace à Tony, maintenant il avait simplement envie de l'étriper ... * c'est pas vrai... *il se laissa tomber sur une chaise dans la salle de repos où il l'avait entraînée * c'est une créature fascinante en effet mais ... Il n'est pas à sa place ici._

*Elle le regarda, un peu troublée qu'il prenne les choses aussi à coeur* Certes... Je suis bien d'accord.. Mais il faut comprendre ton père... Il veut sauver l'entreprise, nos boulots... Ton avenir et celui de Thor... Il ne compte mal traiter le sirain... Au contraire il voudra sans doute le dorloter... *Elle se mordillait la lèvre, tiraillé entre ces deux systèmes de pensée*

 _*il secoua la tête * il y a d'autres moyens, ça, CA, c'est la facilité ... C'est un être humain... S'il consentait au moins à rajeunir les installations ... Des activités interactives ... C'est un prix mais c'est un investissement sur le long terme. *Il soupira et ferma les yeux, il ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Il retourna prêt de l'aquarium, Tony s'étant caché? Tout le monde s'était désintéressé *_

*Elle soupira doucement et le laissa aller encore un peu troublé de le voir si investi par le cas du jeune sirain. Il était vrai qu'elle même avait des doutes, mais être à ce point touché... Elle ne connaissait pas Loki ainsi. Elle soupira doucement et retourna à son travail.*

 ** _*Dans l'aquarium, Tony s'était roulé en boule comme il pouvait sous le misérable centimètre de sable qui recouvrait le sol de sa cage. Entouré de sa queue, la tête cachée entre ses bras, il avait pleuré de chagrin et de rage, rejetant d'un coup de queue la nourriture -immonde- qu'on avait essayé de lui donner. Entendant les voix qui s'estompaient, il risqua le bout de son nez hors de sa cachette, se hérissant et crachant en apercevant Loki*_**

 _*Il se mordit les lèvres en le voyant faire, il condamnait toute les entrées, interdisant ainsi les retours des curieux et montait en haut, plongeant vers le fond, les larmes aux yeux * Tony ... Je te jure je ne voulais pas... Je n'ai jamais voulu ça._

 ** _*Il fronça les sourcils en le voyant trafiquer dans les allées puis se roula un peu plus en boule, le regard noir en voyant qu'il grimpait en haut des immenses rebords. Un instant surpris quand il plongea, il se rétracta de plus belle et agita sa queue hérissée devant lui pour l'empêcher d'approcher* Va-t-en !_**

 _*Il frémit à son regard, venant jusqu'à lui, gardant une distance de respect, se laissant tomber devant lui, levant les yeux vers son visage haineux * je te ferais sortir de la je te promet. S'il te plait pardonne moi je n'ai jamais voulu que tu sois dans un bocal Tony..._

 ** _*Il fronçait les sourcils en le regardant, toujours sur le fil, entre son aspect normal, et celui, dangereux, du Tony qui voulait attaquer, ou se défendre. Gardant sa longue queue entre eux comme une barrière, il fut un instant tenté de le croire, puis... Non. Il avait été naif une fois mais pas deux. C'était un autre piège. Il ne voyait pas comment on pouvait l'amener plus bas qu'il ne l'était déjà mais c'était surement possible* Humains. Méchants. *lâcha-t-il avant de lui tourner le dos pour s'enterrer plus profond dans sa grotte*_**

 _*Il frémit et se mordit les lèvres, approchant un peu plus, passant sa main sur sa queue, effleurant les écailles, les larmes au yeux* tu avait raison... Les hommes sont mauvais... Je te promet encore Tony... Jamais... Je ne voulais pas._

 ** _*Il se tendit à son contact et siffla en tournant des yeux aux iris rougis vers lui* Plus de promesses. Plus de confiance. Tous les humains. Méchants. *gronda-t-il en achevant de hérisser sa queue pour qu'il ne la touche plus, lui tournant à nouveau le dos*_**

 _*Il se coupa sur les écailles hérissée mais ne le sentit pas, il baissa les yeux, blessé dans son âme, pourquoi à ce point ? Après tout il l'avait enlevé ... Mais il s'était prit d'affection... Il était si innocent... Il soupira et se mura dans le silence, s'asseyant dos à la reproduction de grotte et retenait légèrement ses larmes *_

 ** _*Il grogna en se repliant un peu plus sur lui même, agitant sa queue dans le sable pour créer un tourbillon, un mur, et ne plus voir ou être vu. Il attendit d'entendre le son du corps sortant de l'eau mais rien ne vint. Fronçant les sourcils, il jeta un regard hors de la grotte,sursautant en le voyant encore là et grondant* Va-t-en ! Si la prison ici doit être ma maison, je veux au moins avoir la paix, tout seul ! Va-t-en !_**

 _*Il secoua la tête * je ne bougerais pas de là tant qu'ils n'auront pas décidé de te relâcher. Et on ne me laissera jamais voir ainsi. Un humain qui respire sous l'eau c'est une aberration, et comme je suis son fils adoptif il ne laissera pas ça être appris. Et je ne bougerais pas tant qui ne t'auront pas libéré ... *chuchotant à mi voix.*_

 ** _*Il grogna, évidemment troublé par cette dédication si contradictoire avec la méchanceté innée qui devait être là sienne puisqu'il était humain, mais refusant de se laisser avoir à nouveau. Tout ou rien. On lui avait tout pris, il ne donnerait plus rien, surtout pas sa confiance * Ça sert à rien de faire ça. Pas de pardon._**

 _*Il secoua la tête sans oser le regarder * je ne te demande rien.. Ta place est dans ton chez toi... En liberté ... Pas dans un aquarium. C'est tout._

 ** _*Il fronça les sourcils et renifla* Un peu trop tard pour réfléchir. *Il retourna dans son trou. Qu'il s'enrhume comme un idiot s'il le voulait, il n'en avait rien à faire. Un humain mort valait mieux qu'un humain vivant*_**

 _*Il encaissa encore dans le silence et ne bougeait plus, il ne sut pas combien de temps passa avant que son soi disant frère et prétendu père ne frappent sur la vitre, affolés. Il dirigea un regard empreint de rage vers eux, sans bouger de sa place *_

 ** _*Tony sursauta en entendant les tapotements et se replia plus sur lui même, craignant une nouvelle salve de visiteurs. Mais il n'y avait pas de rires, juste des voix paniquées et graves. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit un oeil. Les silhouettes un peu déformées regardaient vers un autre point que lui... Loki, sans doute. Il serra les dents et les regarda dans les yeux. *_**

 _*Il fit signe à Thor de lui envoyer un marqueur , il le regarda aller le chercher et le récupérait comme il coulait dans l'eau, il écrit sur la vitre, inversé pour qu'ils puissent lire, réclamant la libération de Tony*_

 ** _*Tony observa la scène de loin, un peu estomaqué mais toujours méfiant et guère enclin à se laisser embobiner*_**

 ***Thor** **et Odin regardèrent** **leur frère** **et fils avec des** yeux immenses puis se regardèrent entre eux, Odin paraissant éminemment fatigué et Thor angoissé, argumentant avec son père qu'il n'y avait même pas à réfléchir *

 _*Il les laissa débattre en reprenant sa place le dos contre la grotte, l'air tout à fait neutre et calme. jouant avec les grains de sables, les laissant glisser entre ses doigts, les ignorant complètement *_

 ** _*Tony ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui se passait, mais il fut aussitôt sur ses gardes quand le plus vieux visiblement excédé de fatigue fit des signes bizarres et que plusieurs personnes apparurent au-dessus d'eux. Il fila se cacher dans sa grotte*_**

 _*Il retournait vers Odin et s'assurait que les hommes descendait bien pour ramener Tony à la nature, il leur fit signe d'attendre et revint vers la grotte * Tony... Ils cèdent ... Ils viennent pour te ramener ... Je... Laisse-les juste te ramener. Je ne t'embêterais plus après ça... Je sais que tu ne me fais plus confiance. Mais c'est ça ou rester ici... S'il te plait. Je t'en prie..._

 ** _*Rencogné au fond de sa grotte, Tony posait un regard farouche sur Loki, replié sur lui-même* Pourquoi je dois te croire ? Peut-être qu'ils veulent m'amener dans une autre cage ailleurs. *lâcha-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux*_**

 _*Il secoua légèrement la tête * si ça te rassure tu n'as qu'à me prendre pour otage, et s'ils font quelque chose tu n'auras qu'à... Te venger sur moi... Et qu'est ce que tu as à perdre. Tu ne veux pas partir d'ici…?_

 ** _*Il plissa les yeux en le regardant de travers. Non, il n'avait pas confiance. Mais il n'avait pas envie de le toucher non plus, ça le dégoutait. Dans un grognement, il l'attrapa sans douceur par le poignet et montant prudemment jusqu'à la surface*_**

 _*Il se laissa saisir et le suivit à la nage, mordillant ses lèvres en émergeant de l'eau.* tu préfère que je te porte ou qu'ils te transportent en civière ? *les yeux toujours baissés, détournant le regard pour ne pas voir la haine dans son regard. Il se souvenait de ses yeux lorsqu'il lui avait donné la statuette ... c'était le seul souvenir qu'il voulait garder*_

 ** _*Il gronda aux propositions. Toutes les deux lui déplaisaient fortement. Mais entre la peste et le choléra...* Civière. *grogna-t-il en regardant droit dans les yeux les deux plus vieux, toujours aussi inquiets*_**

 _*Il hochait la tête et la Civière venait se glisser dans l'eau pour le laisser se placer dedans, lui cédant son poignet alors qu'on le levait, sortant du bassin trempés,. Descendant au rythme de la civière. Silencieux._ _N'adressant pas un regard aux deux hommes qui avaient brisé sa confiance et son amitié avec lui... *_

 ** _*Il se tenait tant bien que mal assis dans la civière, refusant de s'allonger et d'être ainsi entièrement à leur merci, même si techniquement il l'était déjà. Ainsi hors de l'eau, il ne pouvait pas fuir bien loin. Mais il pouvait bien se donner une petite illlusion... Il capta la tension entre les trois hommes, n'y comprenant pas grand chose puisqu'il ne les connaissait pas, mais n'éprouvant pas plus d'affection pour l'un que pour l'autre. Il n'attendait qu'une chose, revoir la mer*_**

 _*il le laissait glisser dans un plus petit basin. Sur un plateau à roulettes, Loki venant à ses côtés, se dirigea vers le port*_

 ** _*Il respirait plus librement une fois dans l'eau, même si ce n'était pas encore sa mer à lui. Ne regardant ni Loki ni les humains qui le transportaient, il sentit son coeur battre plus fort en voyant les vagues apparaitre, se retenant à grand peine de sauter*_**

 _*Il le sentit s'agiter et arriva au bord de la jetée le cœur lourd, c'était sans doute la dernière fois qu'il le voyait, il détaillait son visage, moins lumineux que lors de leur première rencontre... Par sa faute, puis il soupira * Je sais que tu ne me le pardonneras jamais. Mais je suis désolé. *chuchottait il, tremblant légèrement de froid sous les doigts qui enserraient son poignet *_

 ** _*Il tendit la mâchoire et posa sur lui un regard sans chaleur. L'enfant en lui criait qu'il ne pouvait pas agir ainsi avec son seul ami, que ce n'était pas bien, qu'il devait pardonner, qu'il voyait bien qu'il était de bonne foi. Mais peut-être qu'il était un monstre, mh ? Peut-etre que les femelles avaient raison de ne pas vouloir de lui, peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas d'amis.* Je mettrai le chevalier en armure sur la plage, si tu veux le ravoir. *lâcha-t-il avant de le lâcher et de plonger.*_**

 _*Il serrant les dents et n'eut pas le temps de lui dire de le garder avant qu'il ne reparte, il se retourna furieux contre les deux Odinson* Vous…* Il passait entre eux en les bousculant et prit le premier taxi, rentrant chez lui, il fit ses valises, posant sur le bureau de son père le double de ses clefs avec les projets qu'il lui avait présenté une dizaine de fois. C'était le dernier espoir de leur industrie. Alors on ne lui reprocherait pas d'abandonner la boîte. Il laissait également une lettre de démission et sortait ainsi chargé, les yeux larmoyant de rage. Tout, tout ce qu'il avait eut de beau dans sa vie. Ils le lui avaient arraché. Volontairement ou non il refusait que ça continue. C'était la goutte de trop. *_

 ***Thor se mordit la lèvre et dit à son père qu'il allait s'en occuper - du moins essayer... Il prit sa voiture et fonça vers la maison, arrivant au moment où Loki quittait l'allée* Loki... *Il posait sur lui un regard bourrelé de remords* Loki, je sais que j'ai fait une grosse erreur , qui a mené papa a en faire une à son tour, mais ...**

 _*Il serra la mâchoire* j'ai essayé Thor... J'ai vraiment essayé... Et c'était grace à lui en partie. Ça suffit. J'en ai assez Thor. Laisse moi. *Il chargeait ses affaires dans le coffre de sa voiture* j'essaierais de penser à envoyer une lettre à Noël. Bonne chance avec l'entreprise. J'en ai assez bavé. *Se mettant au volant en claquant violemment la porte *_

 ***Il déglutissait avec peine, sachant qu'il avait parfaitement raison* Loki, s'il te plaît... Je ... Je conçois qur tu aies besoin de t'eloigner de nous mais où vas tu dormir ? Pas dans ta voiture tout de même ...**

 _*il essuyait rageusement les perles aux coin de ses yeux* ce serait pas un problème. Mais dans le pire des cas je prendrais une chambre à l'hôtel. Thor... J'ai économisé tout les salaires depuis que j'ai commencé à travailler. J'ai de quoi vivre aisément pour 5 ans dans une villa de qualité louable... Maintenant sors du passage ou je te promet je te casse les deux jambes pour te dégager de la route.. *Il aurait été bien incapable de mettre en œuvre sa menace mais il était tellement en colère qu'il paraissait en être capable. Et c'était bien assez *_

 ***Il le regarda, le visage fripé de tristesse comme un chiot battu, et frémit à la menace. Même s'il était rassuré sur la capacité de son frère à vivre seul , couper ainsi les ponts, aussi rudement et sur une note aussi douloureuse...* Bien... *céda t il malgré lui en s'écartant* Je t'appellerai...**

 _*Il le foudroya du regard, se calma une dizaine de secondes, conscient qu'il était peut être trop dur... Ou pas assez * je ne répondrais pas avant un moment Thor. JE t'appelerais quand je l'aurais décidé. *demarrant en trombe, voyant Odin descendre de sa voiture avec conducteur et accrocha son regard une seconde avant de continuer tout droit, qu'avait-il bien pu faire au monde pour mériter toutes ça...? *_

 ***Thor le regarda s'éloigner , le coeur lourd, avant de poser sa main sur l'épaule de son père effondré * Je voulais juste... *murmurait le vieil homme désorienté* Je sais papa... *Il serra ses épaules et l'entraîna vers la maison, son cœur se faisant douloureux quand ils passèrent devant le double des clés de Loki, le mot... Sa chambre vide.***

 _*Il conduit un moment, sans faire attention à là où il allait. Pourquoi ça le touchait autant ? Il sentait son ventre se tordre désagréablement, il avait mal. Il se sentait coupable et en colère. Il finit par s'arrêter devant la plage. Venant s'asseoir sur le sable, cette partie de la plage était toujours déserte. Il se doutait que s'il venait rendre sa statuette quelque part ce serait le plus loin de l'homme que possible. Ce serait une chance de le voir une dernière fois peut être ou d'avoir un petit bout de lui. Peu importe. Peut être la jèterait il simplement au gré des courants et ne viendrait jamais. Il savait qu'il ne l'excuserait pas. De toute façon il ne méritait pas le pardon*_

 ** _*Tony s'était rué à sa grotte en un temps record qu'il n'avait évidemment pas songé à compter, se cachant sous le sable après avoir jeté les couvertures dans lesquelles il l'avait enroulé, les objets qu'il avait touché dehors, au gré des courants et des poissons. La statuette... Il l'avait fixée un instant malgré lui, il avait envie de la casser mais ne pouvait s'y résoudre, le coeur brisé en pensant à sa joie idiote et enfantine quand il l'avait reçue. Il avait l'impression d'avoir vieilli de dix ans en une journée . Il secoua la tête et attrapa la figurine sans la déformer. Ce serait trop dur. Mais mieux valait laisser cet autre lui derrière lui. Il fusa vers les plages qu'il savait désertes, plus prudent que jamais, émergeant un petit bout de tête *_**

 _*Il était couché sur le sable, les paumes sur les yeux pour stopper ses stupides larmes qui roulait sur ses tempes. Il était définitivement seul. Il garda les yeux rives sur le ciel. Le son même des vagues lui retournant l'estomac. Tony avait raison. Les hommes étaient mauvais... Il pourrait peut être partir ... Errer dans la mer. Il enavait la capacité à présent. Ça pourrait être intéressant de découvrir les fonds marins. Il se mordit la lèvre, mauvaise idée. Il se sentirait coupable d'utiliser le don que lui a offert Tony. Il ne s'en sentait pas digne*_

 ** _*Tony frémit en voyant une présence sur la plage, se raidissant un peu, prêt à rentrer chez lui aussi vite que possible. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il reconnaisse Loki. L'humain ne l'avait pas vu il en était sûr. Se cachant derrière un rocher , un peu plus près de Loki, il l'observa malgré lui, sa méfiance fondant peu à peu alors que le reflet de la lune faisait briller ses larmes sur ses joues. Il aurait pu peut etre mentir quand il l'avait en face de lui, feindre le remord pour mieux frapper après... Mais pour qui feindrait il ses larmes , à cet instant , alors qu'il se pensait seul ? Il était ... triste. Vraiment... triste. Il déglutit légèrement. Craintif, il émergea de sa cachette et s'approcha un peu, prêt à filer à toute allure au moindre geste suspect*_**

 _*Il retirait ses mains en inspirant à fond pour arrêter les sursauts dans sa respiration, levant les yeux au ciel, sur les étoiles. Lorsqu'il fut plus calme. Du moins un brin, il chantonna la chanson de Tony. Celle qui l'avait envouté. L'aidant à se calmer autant que ça lui brisait le coeur*_

 ** _*Il sentit son coeur faire une embardée douloureuse et étrangement douce à la fois. Loki ne le voyait toujours pas . Pourtant il ne se cachait plus. Consciemment ou non, il avait quitté sa méfiance , triturant sous l'eau la figurine , au rythme du chant. Et après quelques instants , chantant avec lui.*_**

 _*Il crut d'abord que c'était son imagination, que son esprit si délicieusement embrouillé n'était que le résultat de l'épuisement, puis sursautait en se redressant vivement, le voyant juste en face de lui dans l'eau, muet de stupeur, à la fois craintif et heureux... Il n'avait pas l'air en colère. Mais il avait peur d'espérer*_

 ** _*Il se mordit la lèvre en baissant les yeux, interrompant son chant un peu après lui, toujours à moitié sorti de l'eau , ne sachant que dire ou faire. Il avait été si dur avec lui, dans sa douleur et sa colère ...* Que fais tu ici ...?_**

 _*Il se triturait les doigts se mordant les lèvres à sa question * je... Je ne sais pas. Je pense je... J'espérais te voir une dernière fois... *baissant les yeux à son our* excuse moi je n'aurais pas du tu n'as sûrement pas envie de le revoir après... Tout ça_

 ** _*Il secouait doucement la tête* Non... J'ai... Réfléchi... Et... Et puis tu ne pleurerais pas , si tu étais aussi méchant qu'eux. *Il eut un petit sourire , les yeux baissés sur la statuette sous l'eau* Mal... malentendu, il a du y avoir._**

 _*Il sourit doucement, un peu gêné qu'il l'ait vu ainsi, et osa avancer un peu plus, toujours à genoux dans le sable, * peut être mais vois ou ça t'a mené ... J'ai faillit te faire enfermer ... C'était ma faute. Je n'aurais jamais du le confier à Thor... Tu me faisais confiance._

 ** _Et toi tu faisais confiance à lui... Et lui... je sais pas, je le connais pas... Mais tu pensais pas mal quand tu lui as dit ? Dis moi que tu ne pensais pas mal... *Il faisait une petite moue en tendant la main vers lui *_**

 _*Il secoua vivement la tête * bien sur que non je ne pensais pas à mal ! *il hésitait devant la main tendu et y glissait la sienne, effleurant la paume du bout des doigts * je... Je n'aurais jamais voulu te nuire._

 ** _Tu aurais pu vouloir. *Sourit il timidement en frôlant son poignet du bout des doigts à son tour* J'ai quand même failli te faire des bébés sans que tu dises oui._**

 _*Il rit doucement à ses mots sans pouvoir s'en empêcher * je ne suis pas sur que j'aurais réussit à te donner un bébé ... *Il secoua la tête * tu ne savais pas. Et puis tu es ... gentil... Et tu aurais pu me tuer. Ça t'aurais évité tout ces désagréments. *frémissant à la caresse *_

 ** _Je ne tue pas les gens. *Il faisait une petite moue en explorant avec curiosité le satin de sa peau pâle * Enfin je ne fais pas exprès quoi... Je suis désolé pour les filles... Et je suis content que toi tu sois en vie. Même si je ne peux pas te faire de bébés. *Il souriait un peu et serrait sa main dans la sienne *_**

 _*il sourit doucement lorsqu'il se débattait avec ses arguments et un peu plus à la fin de sa tirade * c'est ce qui fait que toi, tu es quelqu'un de bien. *serrant légèrement sa main également* je suis sur que tu trouveras... Une femme... pour les porter... Tu as du charme et tu n'auras peut être même pas besoin de l'envoûter._

 ** _*Il sourit et balança le problème par dessus son épaule * Ma période de rut finissait aujourd'hui... Ce sera pour une prochaine fois... Et puis peut etre que ça me servirait à rien d'avoir des petits , finalement... *Il haussait doucement les épaules et s'approchait de lui en souriant doucement * Tu vas prendre froid ai tu restes la._**

 _*Il haussa un sourcil * tu es le seul mâle Sirain... Si tu avais d'autres enfants comme toi... *souriant doucement. Il imaginait bien et avec un certain amusement attendri, les mini Tony qui barbotaient tout autours de lui, il haussait les épaules à ses derniers mots* je m'en fiche ... *C'est vrai. Il pouvait attraper une pneumonie peu importe il voulait rester la.. Il avait l'impression que s'il lâchait ça main c'était pour le laisser partir et ne plus jamais revenir *_

 ** _Ça ne changerait pas grand chose ... Ils seraient tous seuls avec moi, ce serait un peu triste. *Il souriait et haussait légèrement les épaules avant de lever les yeux au ciel * Faut pas faire n'importe quoi avec sa santé ... *Il l'amenait contre lui pour essayer de le réchauffer un peu*_**

 _*Il se laissait glisser dans l'eau et contre lui, rosissant légèrement de se retrouver si proche. * ma santé se porte à merveille... *se réchauffant doucement à son contact*_

 ** _Tu es froid comme un poisson mort ! *reprochait il en lui frottant le dos * Tu veux pas ton lit chaud dans ton chez toi ? Il est tard en plus ..._**

 _Sympathique comparaison *sourit il avant de s'assombrir à la question, il jetait un coup d'œil à sa voiture en haut puis baissait les yeux * je n'ai plus de chez moi.. *murmurait il *_

 ** _*Il fronça doucement les sourcils en arrêtant de frictionner son dos et lui fit doucement lever la tête* Comment ça ...? *Il le regardait sans trop comprendre le concept *_**

 _*il croisa son regard et le détourna à nouveau * je suis parti. J'ai prit mes affaires... Et je suis juste parti. Ça fait des années que je voulais partir... Ce qu'ils t'ont fait.. Ça a été de trop pour moi. *baissant les yeux* je vivais avec mon père adoptif et son fils... Et ... Ce sont eux qui t'ont enfermé..._

 ** _*Il arqua les sourcils , allant de surprise en surprise . Il ne connaissait pas la signification du mot adoptif mais il n'avait pas l'air d'y penser comme une chose positive * Pourtant ils avaient l'air de s'inquiéter pour toi ? *questionna t il , un peu perdu, ses doigts jouant machinalement avec ses cheveux *_**

 _*Il sourit doucement * je sais... Seulement même sans le vouloir. Ils détruisent tout ce à quoi je tiens... Et puis ils ne savent pas que tu m'as donné ce don, il pensait sûrement que je risquais la noyade ..._

 ** _Eh bien raison de plus, ils pensaient que tu risquais de mourir et ils ont pas hésité, c'est plutôt gentil ? *Il arqua les sourcils , cherchant du bout de la queue un courant d'eau chaude et les amenant dedans *_**

 _*Il soupira légèrement, il avait raison, et puis il ne l'avait pas perdu alors... Rien de grave * personne ne veut la mort de personne... *soupirant d'aise en sentant l'eau se réchauffer * mais ils ne sont pas vraiment méchant c'est juste ... *il soupira encore en laissant retomber sa tête sur son épaule * j'en ai assez d'être celui qui s'en prends plein la tête à chaque fois. C'est toujours sur moi que ça retombe. Ou sur les personnes que j'apprécie. Alors elles partent toutes... Comme toi._

 ** _*Il souriait doucement et tapotait gentiment sa tête pour l'apaiser, appréciant lui aussi le courant chaud qui les enveloppait agréablement* Oui mais moi je suis pas parti... Enfin je suis revenu ... Tu t'en sors pas si mal cette fois. *Il souriait et lui chatouillant gentiment les côtes *_**

 _*il sourit doucement *c'est vrai... *et c'était peut être la seule fois qui comptait* mais si je reviens maintenant ... Ça me décrédibilisera et ils ne croiront plus que je suis capable de partir... Je vais trouver un appartement... Et puis j'irais les voir de temps à autre. *se mordillant la lèvre. Il en avait eut des coups de sang mais la... Il avait été dur *_

 ** _*Il hochait lentement la tête. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre, les humains étaient vraiment compliqués, mais il ferait comme si pour le moment. Il était simplement content que Loki n'ait pas réellement été un méchant* Bon... Alors tu bas trouver cet app... appartement ce soir ?_**

 _*Il sourit doucement et secoua la tête * non c'est trop tard... Demain. Ce soir je dormirais à l'hôtel. *glissant ses doigts dans les mèches ébouriffées *_

 ** _*Il se mordilla légèrement les lèvres, triturant ses doigts et sursautant un peu au contact dans ses cheveux, très agréable au demeurant* Tu... ne voudrais pas dormir avec moi ?_**

 _*il rosit à la proposition, ne s'y attendant pas à vrai dire* je... Oui pourquoi pas. Si ça ne te dérange pas enfin je veux dire ..._

 ** _*Il fut surpris et doucement amusé de son rosissement. Lui rendant tentativement sa caresse dans les cheveux, aimant la texture des siens, il secoua la tête* Bien sur que non. On a dit qu'on serait des amis , non ? Et ce n'est pas obligé d'être chez moi, il fait froid chez moi, je peux te trouver un courant chaud._**

 _*Il hocha la tête * comme ça t'arrange. *souriant légèrement, ses mains sur ses épaules, il se sentait étonnement bien, après de telles émotions ce réconfort était bienvenu*_

 ** _*Il souriait grandement et le prenait par la main * Je... Je ne sais pas si le pouvoir que je t'ai donné de respirer sous l'eau est éternel , par contre... *Il se fit plus hésitant *_**

 _*Il se mordit la lèvre* peut être par sûreté ... *ses yeux descendant jusqu'à ses lèvres brièvement avant de retourner à ses yeux, il avait très bien compris comment il lui avait légué cette particularité*_

 ** _*Il arqua doucement les sourcils sans vraiment comprendre de prime abord, suivant son regard en louchant un peu puis le regardant dans les yeux * Oh ! *Il rit légèrement* Bien sur, bonne idée ! *Il approcha son visage puis hésita * Je ne sais pas trop faire ..._**

 _*Il sourit doucement, glissant sa main sur son cou et dans sa nuque avant d'effacer la distance entre eux, happant ses lèvres entre les siennes, avec un léger frisson *_

 ** _*Il hésita un peu en sentant le contact inhabituel mais agréable dans sa nuque, un petit sourire lui venant quand leurs lèvres se touchèrent, ce contact doux et chaud le faisant frissonner, c'était tellement amusant et nouveau...*_**

 _*Il sourit contre ses lèvres et osait aspirer légèrement sa lèvre inférieure. Avant de libérer ses lèvres*_

 ** _*Il émit un petit couinement surpris à la sensation de succion et le regarda avec de grands yeux quand il s'écarta* Encore ? *finit il par demander en souriant candidement*_**

 _*Il se mordit la lèvre avec un sourire à sa demande, et à son regard étonnant revenant à ses lèvres pour un autre baiser, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant doucement*_

 _ ***Il sourit, tout content, quand Loki accepta de l'embrasser à nouveau, imitant ses gestes en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, essayant d'aspirer sa lèvre comme il l'avait fait tout en l'entraînant doucement sous l'eau** *_

 _*il frémit en le sentant répondre, se laissant entraîner sous l'eau et dans les vagues, enroulant ses bras autours de ses épaules massant son dos*_

 ** _*Il sourit contre ses lèvres , un peu victorieux de réussir à faire comme lui , suçotant sa lèvre avec enthousiasme en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille *_**

 _*il retint de justesse un gémissement au suçotement, une main glissant sur son menton caressant son bouc, il mordilla sa lèvre supérieure et timidement glissa sa langue sur ses lèvres, allant caresser la sienne *_

 ** _*Il eut un petit rire à la caresse sur son menton, qui le chatouilla un peu, avant de laisser filer un nouveau petit son de surprise quand sa langue vint écarter un peu ses lèvres pour caresser la sienne. Mais il semblait le faire comme si c'était tout naturel...* Tu as beaucoup embrassé avant ? *s'enquit-il par curiosité*_**

 _*Il frémit doucement aimant le petit son qu'il émit et mordillant sa lèvre supérieure lorsqu'il voulu parler, il sourit légèrement et fit une petite moue * quelques fois... *ses doigts glissant sur sa joue*_

 ** _*Il se mordilla doucement la lèvre en le regardant, goûtant encore la saveur de ses lèvres, aussi agréables (voire plus) que son parfum* Tu es... doué. *Il riait un peu en posant à nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, appréciant la nouvelle sensation*_**

 _*il rit doucement * merci... *il savourait ses lèvres ´, jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de plaisir à embrasser quelqu'un, Tony était inexpérimenté mais apprenait vite ... Et bien* tu embrasses délicieusement bien également ..._

 ** _*Il arqua les sourcils avec surprise puis rit un peu en le prenant par la main pour l'entraînant vers une grotte ou pullulaient les sources d'eau chaude* Mais non j'y connais rien ..._**

 _*Il sourit un ou et se laissa entraîner, riant un peu à cause de la vitesse qui l'enivrait ...*tu embrasse bien Tony... *serrant sa main *_

 ** _*Il gloussa légèrement en secouant la tête * C'est gentil... *Il serra sa main un peu plus fort pour être sûr de ne pas le perdre et finit par écarter une grosse pierre qui dissimulait l'entrée d'une de ses cachettes préférées , une bouffée de bulles chaudes venant les envelopper *_**

 _*iI souriait largement et découvrait les mieux avec un sourire plus grand encore, le retenant par sa main une fois à l'intérieur et l'attirant à lui, prenant ses lèvres encore*_

 ** _*Il sourit grandement, content de lui faire découvrir quelque chose, puis poussa un petit son de surprise quand il l'attira à nouveau contre lui* Eh, doucement, on peut pas passer son temps à s'embras-mh... *Il se perdit dans le baiser, il ne pouvait pas nier, c'était très agréable*_**

 _*Il rit doucement contre ses lèvres et les libéra après un moment* et pourquoi pas ?... *Il le laissait pour observer les environs de la grotte * c'est génial ..._

 ** _*Il eut un petit regard doucement surpris à son "Pourquoi pas ", c'est vrai ça, pourquoi pas ... C'était très agréable et il ne faisait pas grand chose de sa vie* Ça te plaît ? *Il sourit en le laissant explorer *_**

 _*il sourit doucement en tournant sur lui même au milieu de la... Piece* beaucoup... *des algues fluorescentes éclairant très légèrement l'endroit d'une lueur bleue*_

 ** _*Il sourit grandement , tout fier et content. Il s'empressa de remettre la "porte " devant la grotte pour qu'ils me soient pas dérangés, laissant la pièce éclairée par les algues * T'auras pas froid ici ..._**

 _*Il sourit et vint s'asseoir sur le large rocher dans un coin de la pièce. Il avait comprit que ça correspondait à un lit * c'est très confortable comme endroit. Merci..._

 ** _*Il sourit de plus belle et nagea vers lui pour embrasser sa joue* Heureux que ça te plaise... Tu peux dormir là ou sois le sable, c'est très confortable. Et comme tu es habillé tu me risques pas de mauvaises surprises._**

 _*Il sourit un peu au baiser candide et se mordilla la lèvre * mh.. Tu... Tu restes ? *l'endroit était très confortable mais il n'avait pas envie du rester seul. *_

 ** _*Il ouvrit de grands yeux* Évidemment ! Je vais pas te laisser tout seul, tu es pas habitué à la vie en mer. Et pis si jamais tu n'arrives plus à respirer je dois être là pour t'embrasser*_**

 _*Il sourit un peu plus, tendant la main pour demander la sienne* tu es plus à l'aise sur le sable ou la roche toi ?_

 ** _*Il sourit et alla poser sa main dans la sienne, embrassant sa joue au passage* Dans le sable, c'est plus doux. Mais quand je veux jouer aux humains je prends le lit._**

 _*Il sourit doucement en serrant sa main * alors dans le sable. C'est drôle... Je veux dire, il y a quelques jours je n'aurais jamais cru que les sirènes existaient ... *serrant ses doigts*_

 ** _*Il rit doucement et l'attira avec lui sur le sable, lui montrant comme s'y creuser un petit trou confortable, se recouvrir de sable.* Peut-être que tu rêves ! *Il sourit un peu*_**

 _*Il réussit tant bien que mal à faire comme lui, se trouvant plutôt confortable avec l'aide de Tony. Il fit une petite grimace * j'ai pas envie... D'être en train de rêver._

 ** _*Il pouffait gentiment en le voyant ainsi se débattre avec le sable et l'aida à s'en mettre un petit tas sur le corps comme couverture* Moi non plus je veux pas être juste un rêve... ça voudrait dire que j'existe pas..._**

 _*Il rit un peu * certes... Et si c'était moi qui était dans ton rêve ? *Tournant le visage vers lui et fit une petite moue * enfin cauchemar après ce qu'il s'est passé ..._

 ** _Non pas cauchemar... Y a des rêves agités mais qui finissent bien quand même. *argumenta-t-il dans un sourire en embrassant le bout de son nez* Et je veux pas que tu sois pas réel non plus..._**

 _*Il sourit à ses mots réconfortant ... Décidément ... Il était adorable. Il baissa les yeux, s'en voulant tout de même encore de lui avoir fait subir ça. Il sourit un peu à ses mots *_

 ** _*Il sourit puis fit la moue en le voyant baisser les yeux et releva maladroitement son menton pour l'embrasser gentiment*_**

 _*Il fut un peu surpris par son geste, appréciant la caresse tendre... Il se demandait soudain si Tony savait ce que signifiait un baiser... Outre de donner le don de respirer sous l'eau dans son cas. *_

 ** _*Il sourit puis rompit le baiser en le regardant, arquant doucement un sourcil en le voyant songeur* Ça va ? *s'enquit-il en se nichant un peu plus dans le sable*_**

 _*Il hocha la tête * tu sais ce que signifie un baiser pour les humains ? *penchant légèrement la tete sur le côté *_

 ** _*Il ouvrit de grands yeux, perplexe face à cette question qu'il n'avait pas vu venir* Euh... Ça veut dire quelque chose ? Je l'ai vu dans certaines pages dessinées mais je ne savais pas que ça avait une signification.._**

 _*Il se mordit légèrement la lèvre, c'est bien ce qu'il craignait. il hocha un peu la tête, soupirant, peut-être un peu déçu * c'est un signe d'affection ... Ça veut dire qu'on apprécie une personne. Mais sur les lèvres, c'est plus intime ..._

 ** _*Il penchait la tête sur le côté, l'écoutant avec attention. Il en avait eu l'instinct, que c'était intime, sur les lèvres, mais il n'en était pas certain, évidemment* Mais moi je t'aime bien, donc ça va si on s'embrasse. *sourit-il*_**

 _*Il se mordit doucement l'intérieur de la lèvre, et détaillait son visage légèrement, est ce qu'il comprenait vraiment ? * oui... Enfin... Les baisers sur les lèvres ... Ce sont .. Les couples... Je veux dire amoureux_

 ** _*Il arquait doucement les sourcils à nouveau, un peu perdu. Il y avait deux mots qu'il n'avait pas compris * Couple ? Amoureux ? C'est quoi ?_**

 _*Il haussait les sourcils à nouveau* tu.. Tu ne sais pas ce que l'amour ? Pas le fait de s'accoupler je veux dire : le sentiment_

 ** _*Il se sentit rougir un peu, se sentant honteux soudain de ne pas contraire quelque chose qui semblait si important* Personne il m'a appris..._**

 _*Il sortit un bras du sable pour caresser sa joue rose * il n'y a pas de honte à avoir... *Il se mordit légèrement la lèvres,comment expliquer * les sentiments c'est... On le sent ici *posant une main à l'endroit de son cœur, quand on aime quelqu'un, le cœur palpite, on pense souvent à cette personne, on a envie d'être avec ce quelqu'un, on aime ses baisers..._

 ** _*Il l'écouta avec attention, regardant sa main sur son coeur et se concentrant pour essayer de sentir s'il battait plus fort que d'habitude* Eh bien j'ai envie d'être avec toi , j'aime tes baisers... mais on se connaît pas depuis assez longtemps pour que je sais si je pense à toi souvent. Il faut voir. Mais on est bien partis non ?_**

 _*Il hocha doucement la tête au début de sa phrase se sentant rosir au fur et à mesure, quelque part il voulait se convaincre que c'était impossible. Tony ne pouvait pas l'aimer. C'était quelque chose qu'on savait non ? ... Si ? Il sourit doucement * ce ... N'est pas important. Pour le moment. Enfin..._

 ** _*Il souriait, encore un peu rose, sentant que quelque chose de sans doute assez important lui échappait encore . Mais Loki lui avait dit de ne pas s'inquiéter n'est ce pas ?* Maintenant il faut dormir . *décida-t-il * On est fatigués. On réfléchira demain. *Il ne se priva néanmoins pas de l'embrasser avant de fermer les yeux *_**

 _*Il sourit doucement, son innocence le touchant, ses lèvres s'étirant un peu plus à son baiser, il y répondait doucement, le regardant fermer les yeux, en profitant pour detailler un moment son visage. Decidement il ne se trouvait attiré que par des personnes presque innaccessibles, mais cette fois il fallait dire qu'il faisait fort*_

 ** _*Il respirait doucement, ne sombrant pas vraiment dans le sommeil puisque son corps n'en avait guère besoin, mais récupérant des émotions de la journée. Sentant son regard sur lui, il rouvrit un oeil et sourit en passant un bras autour de lui, le serrant comme un doudou *_**

 _*il se laissa attirer contre lui, tombant lentement de fatigue dans ses bras, l'endroit était agréable mais la chaleur corporelle de Tony l'était encore plus*_

 ** _*Il sourit en le sentant se détendre dans ses bras, rouvrant les yeux à moitié pour voir son visage se faire tout lisse. Il le contempla un instant en le gardant contre lui, avant de fermer les yeux et de plonger dans un genre d'état second *_**

 _*il se laissait glisser dans le sommeil le plus profond, il se nichait un peu plus contre lui inconsciemment, il n'avait pas souvenir d'une nuit plus douce, les legers remous de l'eau, la chaleur qui les enveloppait, il n'était même pas gêné par l'humidité, il se sentait plus léger, et les bras chaleureux autour de lui le rassuraient. *_

 ** _*Il quitta son état de repos après plusieurs heures. Il contempla son accompagnateur endormi dans ses bras avec un petit sourire pendant une heure sans s'ennuyer le moins du monde, puis s'éloigna doucement pour aller chercher un peu de nourriture *_**

 _*Il frémit de désagrément en se sentant seul, il s'éveilla lentement, se redressant et_ _sortant un peu pour visiter un peu les environs*_

 ** _*Il n'était pas allé très loin, ne voulant pas qu'il panique en ne le trouvant pas. Le voyant sortir, il sourit et l'appela de loin en agitant la main * Bonjour !_**

 _*Il sourit doucement et agitait sa main en retour* Bonjour... *le rejoignant en nageant, c'était amusant d'avoir l'impression de nager tout en respirant parfaitement, et allez savoir comment ou pourquoi mais l'eau de mer n'agressait absolument pas ses yeux*_

 ** _*Il rit doucement en le voyant nager vers lui. Il avait toujours trouvé amusante la façon de nager des humains, si mignonnement maladroite. L'attirant par les mains , il le fit tourner et embrassa son nez * Bien dormi ?_**

 _*il gloussa légèrement lorsqu'il le fit tourner, à son baiser et hocha la tete * très bien et toi ? tu t'es levé tôt..._

 ** _*Il sourit puis prit un air surpris* Si tôt ? Je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention. Tu sais je n'ai pas besoin de dormir. En tout cas je n'y arrive pas et ça ne me dérange pas vraiment._**

 _Oh! Je ne savais pas ... Alors... Tu n'as jamais fais de rêves ? *penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté, il savait que pour toutes consciences, le rêve était une manière d'évacuer le stress d'une journée ou la peur... Ne plus dormir c'était devenir fou. C'est qu'il devait avoir un mental d'acier dans ce cas ... *_

 ** _Non... mais je sais ce que c'est ! J'ai lu des livres ! *dit il avec un sourire fier* Mais j'avoue que j'aurais aimé rêver un peu... Pour savoir ... tu aimes rêver toi ?_**

 _*Il sourit un peu * ça dépends ... Ça a ses bons et ses mauvais côtés. *serrant ses mains dans les siennes. Il se demandait si un somnifère marcherait pour lui et peut être l'aiderait à dormir et à rêver. Il n'était pas pour l'idée de lui donner des médicaments au final. * disons que ça aide à réfléchir sur certaines choses. Et à avoir de l'espoir. Vivre des choses impossibles. Mais du coup... Quand on se réveille * il haussa les épaules et fit une petite moue* on se retrouve déçu, toutes les réflexions que les rêves inspirent ne sont pas toujours bonnes et les espoirs inaccessibles._

 ** _*Il hocha lentement la tête, essayant de visualiser ces étranges et lointains concepts* J'espère vraiment ne pas être ton rêve alors... je veux pas que tu te réveilles et que tu sois triste.*Il sourit gentiment en venant glisser une main dans ses cheveux *_**

 _*Il rosit doucement en souriant, caressant le poignet de la main qui passait dans ses cheveux * merci ... *Il fixait son regard dans le sien, venant prendre un baiser sur ses lèvres après une hésitation*_

 ** _*Il lui fit un nouveau grand sourire, frémissant sans savoir pourquoi quand son regard plongea dans le sien puis quand ses lèvres furent sur les siennes. Il répondit aussi au baiser avec plus d'enthousiasme que prévu, ses mains se posant sur ses hanches *_**

 _*Il sourit à sa réponse, les mains de Tony sur ses hanches, caressant sa nuque et la massant légèrement en soupirant d'aise. Il n'avait jamais ressenti ça auparavant. Lui même était incertain de ce que cela signifiait. Il espérait que Tony n'expédierait pas son cas d'un claquement de doigt... C'est que... À ce qu'il avait compris cette notion était très incertaine pour le sirain.. Il ne pouvait rien exiger de lui. Alors il se contentait de ses baisers tant qu'il pouvait en avoir .*_

 ** _*Il sourit en rompant leur long baiser, le prenant par la main pour le conduire... où d'ailleurs ?* Tu veux aller à un endroit en particulier ? La nourriture est pas géniale pour toi, ici, il faudra peut-être que tu remontes à la surface ... *Faisant une petite moue *_**

 _*Il haussa les épaules et hocha la tête * peu importe... Oui je partirais quand je commencerais à avoir faim. J'aimerais bien t'y inviter mais bon... *glissant ses doigts sur les écailles de ses hanches * il faut dire que tu ne passerais pas vraiment inaperçu_

 ** _*Il eut un petit rire et haussa doucement les épaules* On peut pas tout avoir ! Moi je suis bien dans l'eau et si tu y es bien aussi sauf pour le manger , c'est pas mal déjà ! *Il lui fit un grand sourire et l'entraîna pour lui montrer ses récifs de corail favoris *_**

 _*Il sourit doucement, rit un peu lorsqu'il l'attirait après lui, découvrant, émerveillé, les paysages marins de Tony. * C'est superbe ! *caressant du pouce le dos de sa main, les yeux pleins d'étoiles devant les merveilles qu'il lui présentait *_

 ** _*Il souriait grandement , de plus en plus fier de tout lui faire découvrir* N'est ce pas ? J'ai fait attention à bien m'occuper des coraux, ils sont sensibles tu sais ..._**

 _*Il haussait les sourcils * c'est vrai ? Comment tu t'en occupes ? Je pourrais peut être t'aider ? *serrant légèrement sa main *_

 ** _*Il sourit en serrant sa main en retour* Je leur parle , je leur dis qu'ils sont jolis... Et puis quand ça devient dur de se nourrir je les aide !_**

 _*Il sourit doucement c'était absolument adorable * ils ont de la chance de t'avoir ..._

 ** _J'aimerais en aider plus mais je ne peux pas être partout à la fois... *Il faisait une douce moue puis souriait en caressant une anémone du bout des doigts*_**

 _*il le regardait faire avec une certaine tendresse. En temps normaux, les anémones se rétractaient au toucher... Mais avec lui, elles semblaient... En confiance ? Après tout, elles étaient en partie animales, et donc avec une conscience et un instinct de survie. Donc elles devaient savoir que Tony n'était pas un danger * tu en fais déjà beaucoup..._

 ** _Tu penses ? *Il sourit doucement en le regardant , caressant distraitement les "têtes" duveteuses des anémones qui dormaient près d'eux * Tu veux essayer de les caresser ? Elles savent que tu es mon ami, je pense pas qu'elles auront peur !_**

 _Je pense sincèrement *assurait-il en hochant légèrement la tête, il hésita à sa proposition et tendit lentement les doigts vers l'une des anémones, effleurant tout juste, découvrant agréablement la douceur de leur... Peau ? *_

 ** _*Il sourit en le voyant faire , riant un peu quand l'anémone se rétracta d'abord puis revint timidement pour apprécier la caresse * Elles t'aiment bien je pense !_**

 _*il sourit comme un gamin lorsque l'anémone revint contre ses doigts, fasciné ... Il continua à caresser la petite créature avant de la laisser tranquille * tu penses ?... *rosissant un peu, c'est amusant jamais il n'aurait réfléchit à la possibilité qu'une anémone puisse l'apprécier_

 ** _J'en suis sûr ! Regarde comme elles demandent toutes des caresses maintenant ! Tu as la main douce. *Il riait en lui prenant son autre main et la caressant gentiment*_**

 _*Il rit doucement, souriant à la caresse, sa main libre caressant les autres anémones qui en effet semblaient se tendre vers ses doigts, comme autant de chatons avides de caresses * elles sont adorables..._

 ** _Elles seront tes amies aussi, si tu veux. *Il sourit et prit sa main pour la mener à ses lèvres et y déposer un petit baiser* Une fois qu'on a vu ça on a vu le plus beau, je pense._**

 _*Il rougit franchement au baiser sur sa main, il ne devrait pas pourtant après tout ses baisers échangés, mais ça avait quelque chose de tendre et galant... Qui fit doucement palpiter son cœur. * je... Je veux bien te croire._

 ** _*Il arqua doucement les sourcils, surpris de le voir rougir. Était-ce l'amitié des anémones qui le mettait dans cet état ?* Je t'assure. *Il sourit et embrassa son nez avant de resserrer sa main sur la sienne et de l'entraîner en quelques coups de queue, vers un autre récif de corail*_**

 _*Il effleura les anémones d'une dernière légère caresse avant de se laisser emporter, c'était vraiment amusant, attendrissant. Il découvrait ce monde qui lui était complètement étranger et l'adorait. Le monde de Tony ne laissait pas de place aux soucis, au stress ou à la peur. C'était une merveille... *_

 ** _*Il sourit et se promena ainsi avec lui pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, lui faisant découvrir ses petits coins secrets.. Puis, croyant entendre l'estomac de Loki gargouiller, il se tourna vers lui* Tu as faim?_**

 _*il fit une petite moue gênée et hocha légèrement la tête * un peu... Je ne vais plus tarder je pense... *soupirant un peu. C'est qu'il n'avait pas envie de partir lui... *_

 ** _Tu pourras revenir quand tu veux. *s'empressa-t-il de lui dire, une peur irrationnelle qu'il ne revienne pas le prenant soudain. C'est que maintenant qu'il avait gouté à cette amitié, il ne pensait pas pouvoir vivre sans!*_**

 _*Il sourit doucement en lisant un forme d'affolement, serrant ses mains de manière rassurante, un sourire doux au lèvres * je reviendrais te voir avec plaisir... *portant sa mains à ses lèvres comme lui un peu plus tôt et y glissant un baiser *_

 ** _*Il eut un grand sourire soulagé et eut un petit rire quand ses lèvres se posèrent sur ses mains comme lui l'avait fait plus tôt* Je t'attendrais avec impatience... Et restes pas trop seul trop longtemps hein ? Ta famille a peut être été méchante avec moi mais elle pensait pas à mal pour toi._**

 _*Il sourit au son cristallin de son rire, hochant vaguement la tête à son conseil. Au fond il devait bien s'avouer que Tony avait raison. Ces deux bêtas n'étaient pas très doués mais ils n'étaient pas méchants dans le fond. Il soupira * je me fais l'avocat du diable mais je ne pense pas qu'ils aient voulu être mauvais avec toi également *il baissait légèrement les yeux sur leur mains, caressant ses doigts* je ne leur cherche pas d'excuses. Mais ce sont des personnages maladroits qui ne se rendent pas compte des conséquences que peuvent avoir leur actes..._

 ** _*Il hocha doucement la tête. Le concept de faire quelque chose de méchant subjectivement sans avoir de mauvaises pensées était un peu flou pour lui mais il comprenait à peu près * Je vais réfléchir et essayer de ne pas leur en vouloir . *promit il en lui volant un baiser avant de le reconduire à la surface doucement *_**

 _*il sourit à son baiser, trop bref à son goût mais il s'en contentait. Il se laissait reconduire sans le presser, appréciant qu'il n'accélère pas le rythme, il observait son corps ondoyer... La lumière du soleil filtrant entre les vagues faisant de magnifiques reflets sur ses écailles, de magnifiques ombrages sur son visage*_

 ** _*Il sentait son regard sur lui mais ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, donc ne faisait pas de commentaires. Arrivé à la surface, il émergea doucement la tête pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne puis amena Loki à faire de même, les conduisant là ou il avait pied* Bon... Eh bien…_**

 _* Il sourit doucement en perçant la surface et serrait légèrement ses mains en le suivant * ai-je le droit à un baiser d'au revoir ? *Souriant presque timidement *_

 ** _*Il rit légèrement * Pourquoi je dirais non ? *Il le prit dans ses bras et posa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, suçotant un peu celle du bas *_**

 _*Il sourit à sa réponse, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et répondant chastement et longuement à son baiser * ne m'oublie pas...*lui faisant un clin d'œil avant de retourner vers la plage, lui faisant un petit signe de la main *_

 ** _Jamais ! *se récria t il en secouant la tête * Et j'ai une mémoire d'éléphant t'en fais pas ! *Il sourit doucement en lui rendant son signe de la main avant de caresser ses lèvres du bout des doigts , y sentant encore les siennes *_**

 _*Il rit doucement à sa réponse, reprenant les clés de sa voiture et après un dernier regard s'y engouffra, prenant un serviette pour se sécher un brin, il souriait doucement un moment comme pour lui même, sentant encore ses lèvres brûlantes contre les siennes, il en frémissait encore. Il démarra à regrets et repartit en ville, il y avait un endroit qu'il avait déjà repéré... Un petit appartement cosy, au loyer très convenable, raisonnable. Après s'être changé et une petite discussion avec le propriétaire, il avait les clefs en main et commençait à installer ses affaires, l'endroit était déjà aménagé alors pas de dépenses superflues... Même s'il reconstruisait un semblable de "chez lui" il ne s'y sentait pas complet. Quelque chose lui manquait : Tony*_

 ***Thor était horriblement inquiet. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher, quelques heures après le départ de Loki , de fouiller la ville de fond en comble pour s'excuser à nouveau. Ayant trouvé sa voiture près de la mer, il avait tout simplement paniqué, s'imaginant le pire. Son frère , son petit frère se serait jeté à l'eau ! Une battue avait été organisée et ils étaient sur le point de la commencer lorsqu'un nouveau regard vers la voiture abandonnée l'avait laissé pantois : elle n'était plus là. Entre le moment où il l'avait regardée pour la dernière fois et cet instant, quelqu'un (Loki ?) avait trouvé moyen de faire démarrer la voiture. Après maintes recherches, les contacts d'Odin aidant, il avait enfin eu un témoignage disant que Loki avait été vu , tout mouillé mais bien vivant, près d'un joli petit quart résidentiel. Plein d'appréhensions, Thor s'y était rendu aussitôt et était à présent devant la porte supposée de son frère , priant pour qu'il ne fasse pas une nouvelle bêtise, toqant avec hésitation à la porte ***

 _*Il avait tout juste fini de s'installer. Il hésitait à partir retrouver Tony sur le champ ou un peu plus tard. Sans doute plus tard. Il ne voulait pas trop le déranger non plus ni paraître trop collant. Il épluchait le journal quotidien à la recherche d'un nouvel emploi dans les environs. Il avait hésité devant une place libre chez Laufey &sons, le concurrent direct d'Odin, et celui qu'il avait apprit être son père biologique, avant de passer à la suivante. Il sursauta lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, peut être ses nouveaux voisins ? Il fit bonne mine, s'il devait s'attarder ici, autant ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis avec les gens des environs, ouvrant la porte il fut coupé dans son élan en reconnaissant Thor, son sourire fanant sur le coup*_

 ***Il se mordilla nerveusement la lèvre en le voyant apparaître, dessinant des ronds sur le sol et gardant les yeux baissés, résistant mal à l'envie de l'observer pour voir comment il allait * Bonjour Loki... Je... Je ne voulais pas te déranger, on a juste vu ta voiture près de l'eau et on s'est inquiétés... tu... tu vas bien ?**

 _*Il gronda un peu, à mi chemin entre la colère noire... Et un peu d'émotion de savoir qu'ils s'étaient au moins un peu inquiété pour lui. Il soupira légèrement, se faisant violence pour oublier ses reproches, pensants aux mots de Tony. Il fallait dire qu'il avait été dur... Mais pour sa défense il était très en colère ce jour la... Et fatigué... Il avait subit une ascension émotionnelle non négligeable... * je vais bien... Est ce que Odin a prit la peine de réfléchir au projet cette fois ?_

 ***Il hocha rapidement la tête* Oui ! Il commence à faire les changements nécessaires... Il...Ton départ l'a... l'a réveillé je pense. Tu lui manques, beaucoup, mais il veut redevenir digne de toi et du travail que tu as fait à sa place...**

 _*Il renifla un peu* je suis parti seulement hier Thor. Je ne pense pas lui manquer autant quoi que tu en dises. Et ça me désole qu'il ait fallut ça pour qu'il bouge enfin... *il secoua légèrement la tête* ça n'a rien avoir avec la dignité ... Je ne reviendrais pas Thor. C'est ici chez moi maintenant. *il n'était pas dur cette fois, juste parlant doucement sans agressivité. Il ne rentrait pas il avait besoin de son autonomie, de sa vie privée.*_

 ***Même dites gentiment, les paroles de son frère faisaient l'effet d'un coup de poignard à Thor. Il gardait les yeux baissés* Papa a réalisé qu'il a été absent de ta vie, de la notre, assez longtemps pour avoir l'impression de ne pas t'avoir vu depuis des années... Et je ne... Je n'étais pas ici pour te faire revenir. Juste... pour voir que tu allais bien .**

 _*Il retint un léger rire, il était temps que le vieux sénile s'en rende compte. * ces absences nous les avons autant ressenties que lui, c'est sa faute... *il croisa légèrement les bras et s'appuyait contre la porte en souriant un peu *. Je vais parfaitement bien et je te remercie d'être passé t'en assurer_

 ***Il secouait légèrement la tête * Chacun sa façon de souffrir, Loki, il a cru la solitude meilleure , il s'est trompé. Il m'a manqué aussi mais je ne lui en veux pas. *Il haussa doucement les épaules, soupirant tristement intérieurement en voyant qu'il ne l'invitait pas à voir l'intérieur de son nouveau chez lui* C'est normal ... Bon ... Au revoir alors ...**

 _*Il soupira, c'était trop tôt. Son cœur était encore trop à vif pour qu'il le laisse pénétrer dans son monde. Il secoua légèrement la tête * peu importe. Je passerais peut-être vous voir en fin de semaine..._

 ***Il hocha vaguement la tête , n'osant pas trop espérer * Prends le temps qu'il te faut. *Il eut un pauvre sourire et n'osa pas même poser sa main sur son épaule avant de tourner les talons et de rentrer ***

 _*Il hochait doucement la tête alors qu'il lui tournait doucement le dos, appréciant qu'il n'essaie pas de lui imposer une de ses étreintes et refermant la porte après s'être assuré qu'il rentrait bien. Il ne pouvait pas non plus le suivre après tout *_

 _ ***Les mois suivants furent pour Tony somme toute très agréables. Il aurait bon aimé garder Loki pour lui tout seul, lui montrer tout ce qu'il y avait à découvrir et redécouvrir sans cesse , sans prendre le temps de dormir - mais Loki restait humain , et dormir et manger étaient importants pour lui. S'il pouvait dormir sous l'eau, la nourriture marine ne lui convenait pas, et puis il avait une vie, la haut. Tony ne le retenait donc jamais , et essayait de s'occuper au mieux en son absence , même si les activités qui le comblaient tout à fait autrefois lui semblaient un peu vides soudain. Ce matin la, alors que Loki avait promis d'arriver vers 11 heures, il était monté à la surface dans une petite crypte cachée pour ne pas être repéré, attendant son arrivée avec impatience ***_

 _*les choses s'arrangeaient peu à peu, il avait trouvé un nouvel emploi stable, et aux horaires très malléables, il était correctement payé et passait le plus clair de son temps en mer, il s'était dit qu'après cette visite il irait voir Thor et Odin. Il avait ramené une édition des marvels qu'il avait faite plastifier pour qu'il puisse la lire sans que l'eau ne la détruise. Il arrivait, en maillot de bain cette fois, son pressing allait le saigner à force, au niveau de leur lieu de rendez vous, cachant son cadeau dans son dos *_

 ** _*Il eut un immense sourire en le voyant enfin, arquant légèrement les sourcils en le voyant presque aussi dénudé qu'à leur première rencontre * Bonjouur ! *chantonna t il sans se poser de questions sur ses mains cachées dans son dos* Tu as une nouvelle tenue ?_**

 _*Il sourit doucement, et hocha la tête * les vêtement humains c'est encombrant sous l'eau et puis le sel les abîmait, riant doucement, il approchait un peu* j'ai une surprise pour toi..._

 ** _*Il hocha lentement la tête, pour une fois il comprenait très bien. Il avait trouvé beaucoup de tissus sous l'eau et la plupart étaient abîmés, maintenant* Une surprise ? *s'enquit-il ensuite avec de grands yeux brillants* Où ça, pourquoi, qu'est-ce que c'est ?_**

 _*Il rit doucement et sortit de son dos l'album et le lui tendant * c'est dans ce tome qu'il y a Loki... *souriant gentiment * je l'ai fait plastifié pour que l'eau n'efface pas les pages..._

 ** _*Il ouvrit des yeux plus grands et plus brillants encore, sa queue battant joyeusement dans l'eau* Oh merci merci merci ! *Il lui sauta au cou et le fit tomber dans l'eau avec lui dans un grand plouf*_**

 _*Il rit doucement en se laissant entraîner sous l'eau, le serrant contre lui, ne se formalisant pas du changement soudain entre l'eau et l'air ambiant, plus fraîche mais pas moins agréable* ça te plaît à ce point ?_

 ** _Mais oui ! Ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'ai pas eu quelque chose à lire ! *Il souriait et prenait ses lèvres avec enthousiasme et tendresse, le faisant tourner * J'ai hâte de lire , tu veux lire avec moi ?_**

 _Tu m'en vois sincèrement ravi alo-Mhh... *il hoqueta de surprise à son baiser, frémissant d'aise et finissant par y répondre, il n'oubliait pas le goût de ses lèvres, mais chaque fois il lui semblait qu'elles étaient meilleure encore, rose de plaisir il hocha doucement la tête * oui pourquoi pas..._

 ** _*Il lui offrit un immense sourire et serra sa main dans la sienne en l'entraînant vers sa grotte qui était devenue leur petit repère . Sur le chemin il lui vola quelques nouveaux baisers , se sentant lui même un peu plus brûlant que d'habitude - il espérait ne pas être malade , ce serait trop bête * Bienvenue! *Sourit il quand ils arrivèrent chez lui*_**

 _*il frémit contre ses lèvres, se nichant contre lui, sans comprendre cette ... Passion ? Qu'avait Tony... Il sourit doucement en se retrouvant chez lui à nouveau* merci *il hésita entre le sable et le rocher... Puis opta pour le rocher, venant s'y asseoir et tapotant la place à côté * tu viens ? *faisant un immense sourire *_

 ** _*Il sourit grandement et le rejoignit en s'installant sagement à côté de lui sur le rocher mousseux * Si y a des mots que je comprends pas tu veux m'expliquer ? *Il souriait timidement *_**

 _*Il sourit doucement, venant prendre un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres * bien sur... Tu n'auras qu'à me dire ceux qui te dérangent...*passant un bras autour de ses hanches et l'attirant contre lui pour être plus à l'aise *_

 ** _D'accord ! *Il sourit et hocha la tête en se bouinant tout contre lui, sa tête sur son épaule en se dépêchant d'ouvrir le magazine et de contempler les premières images qui s'offraient à lui*_**

 _*alors que sa main sur ses hanches caressait les écailles douces, il soutenait l'album de son autre main, observant vaguement les pages qu'il connaissait déjà avant de l'observer lui. *_

 ** _*Il sourit en déchiffrant lentement les cases une après l'autre, se concentrant bien sur les lettres et les phrases tâchant d'en faire un sens.* Je me débrouille bien, j'ai compris jusque là. *sourit-il fièrement*_**

 _Super... Si ça se trouve au final tu n'auras même pas besoin de moi... *posant sa tête sur son épaule, ses doigts glissant distraitement sur sa peau sans qu'il y face attention*_

 ** _*Il sourit fièrement de plus belle puis frissonna doucement à ses caresses, posant un regard interrogateur sur lui * Tu fais quoi ?_**

 _*Il sourit doucement * je lis avec toi ?*s'en rendant compte alors * oh désolé, c'est nerveux..*posant un baiser d'excuses sur sa joue avant de stopper ses caresses *_

 ** _Oh c'est pas grave c'est pas désagréable. *Il rit un peu en remettant sa main sur sa hanche, embrassant sa joue* Tu peux me lire à voix haute ?_**

 _*il rosit un peu et hocha la tête, resserrant un peu sa main sur sa hanche et reprenant à voix haute, n'omettant pas les onomatopées, s'amusant même à théâtraliser un peu sa lecture, Le Loki de l'histoire se faisant méchamment battre par l'équipe d'IronMan. *_

 ** _*Il souriait à ses caresses puis fronça les sourcils quand Loki se faisait battre par "lui" et ses amis * Mais c'est méchant ! On devrait lui parler au lieu de le taper !_**

 _*Il rit doucement en s'arrêtant * ils ont essayé mais ce Loki est particulièrement borné... *"pas que celui ci !" une petite voix rétorquait dans sa tête * Et puis il essaye tout de même de prendre leur planète ... C'est pas très gentil._

 ** _Mais toi tu n'es pas comme ça, et moi je te taperai jamais dessus comme ça ! De toute façon je n'ai pas cette armure et tous ces machins qui explosent. *Il sourit en posant un baiser sur sa joue*_**

 _*Il rit doucement et caressait légèrement sa hanche* et bien je t'en remercie... Même sans cette armure je suis quasiment sur de ne pas en mener très large face à toi * lui faisant un clin d'œil, un remous un peu plus puissant s'engouffrait dans la grotte, lui arrachant le livre des mains qui alla presque lentement se déposer un peu plus loin sur le sable. Il se levait pour aller le récupérer, inconscient du glissement du tissus laissant entrevoir ses hanches et un peu plus lorsqu'il se pencha pour le ramasser, revenant auprès de Tony naturellement* décidément je me sens vraiment faible si une simple petite vague arrive à me raquetter ..._

 ** _*Il rit doucement en voyant le livre se faire la malle, son regard dérivant ensuite malgré lui vers le scintillement opalin de la peau qui s'était découverte. Il rosit légèrement , ses yeux s'attardant sur les courbes tendres sans qu'il puisse vraiment s'expliquer pourquoi.* Mais non c'est une question d'expérience. *se reprit il en souriant , lui ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux* Il faut bien s'agripper à quelque chose en tout temps._**

 _*Il leva les yeux au ciel* je suis sur que tu dis simplement ça pour être gentil... *lui tirant un peu la langue, reprenant le livre sur ses genoux en observant les pages légèrement brillantes * toi tu n'en a pas besoin ... Tu es naturellement plus fort physiquement pour pouvoir se déplacer plus aisément dans l'eau ..._

 ** _Mh peut-être mais mes écailles m'aident beaucoup aussi, je dois dire... *Il releva la nageoire qui évasait le bout de sa queue, montrant à son ami les petits grappins qui terminaient chaque écaille*_**

 _*Il passait ses doigts sur les écailles avec un sourire fasciné * Wow ... C'est pratique... *et potentiellement dangereux en cas de besoin. Il l'avait vu, Tony pouvait être effrayant lorsqu'il se sentait en danger ou en colère *_

 ** _*Il sourit puis frémit légèrement à la caresse, ses joues rougissant sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi . Tout ce qu'il savait était que ce toucher avait été très agréable*Oui... *Il sourit en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens *_**

 _*Il rougit un peu à l'intensité de son regard, Continuant très distraitement ses caresses et se mordillant la lèvre inférieure En soutenant son regard *_

 ** _*Il déglutit doucement et se mordilla la lèvre, gardant ses yeux dans les siens * Ça... ça fait du bien... *souffla t il , ses lèvres frôlant les siennes *_**

 _*Il sentit un frisson descendre le long de son échine, continuant à caresser les écailles, de manière un peu plus appuyée mais toute aussi douce. Il effleurait ses lèvres des siennes également, très légèrement*_

 ** _*Il tressaillit longuement, sa respiration s'accélérant un peu alors qu'il posait sa main sur la sienne pour lui faire appuyer davantage ses caresses, rapprochant encore leurs lèvres pour enfin l'embrasser *_**

 _*Il le laissait faire, continuant ses caresses répondant au baiser avec passion, mordillant ses lèvres, sa main libre l'enlaçant étroitement, l'embrassant de plus belle *_

 ** _*Il gémit légèrement contre ses lèvres, ouvrant de grands yeux surpris en prenant conscience de sa propre réaction et rosissant en se pressant davantage contre lui, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, les tiraillant doucement *_**

 _*Il frémit à son gémissement, fermant les yeux, les joues roses de plaisir en laissant tomber le livre, le serrant contre lui. Il se sentait brûlant, continuant à l'embrasser langoureusement, il l'éloignait doucement après un moment de peur que ça aille trop loin et Tony ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il en était vraiment * t-Tony... *murmurant un peu, haletant légèrement *_

 ** _*Il fit la moue en le sentant s'éloigner, un peu pantelant également , le regard interrogateur * Loki ? *Il glissait sa main sur sa joue chaude et rouge, le sentant aussi fébrile que lui * J'ai oublié de te dire ... c'est ma période de rut à nouveau... *Il se gratta le sommet du crâne * Désolé si j'ai fait une bêtise ..._**

 _*Il hocha doucement la tête et prit un moment pour se calmer, posant son front sur le sien * n.. Non pas de bêtise juste... J'ai juste ... *il était juste complètement excité comme un pré ado par ce simple baiser. * c'était très agréable._

 ** _*Il se mordilla la lèvre en posant son regard dans le sien, sa main glissant timidement dans sa nuque* Oui ? *sourit-il légèrement à ses mots, rassurés* Tu... Tu voudrais recommencer ? J'ai bien aimé aussi..._**

 _*Il se mordit un peu la lèvre inférieure en soutenant son regard et hochait doucement la tête, approchant à nouveau, ce n'était pas noble de sa part mais il n'en demeurait pas moins un humain avec des sentiments et des envies*_

 ** _*Il sourit , les yeux brillants, et reprit ses lèvres avec envie sans trop réfléchir. Oh il savait que pour les humains, c'était une question de sentiments , mais il était de plus en plus sûr d'avoir des sentiments pour Loki ... pas besoin de lui dire cela dit , n'est ce pas ? Cela tombait sous le sens ...*_**

 _*Il gémit contre ses lèvres, s'allongeant doucement en l'attirant avec lui pour être plus à l'aise, passant ses bras autour de lui et savourant ses baisers, glissant ses mains sur le bas de ses reins et les écailles qui y remontaient *_

 _ **/!\ WARNING LEMON /!\**_

 ** _*Il frémit de toutes parts à son gémissement et rosit en le sentant s'allonger , venant au dessus de lui et se cambrant sous ses caresses * Loki ..._**

 _*Il frissonna en le sentant se mouvoir sous ses doigts, happant un énième baiser lorsqu'il dit son nom avant de lever les yeux vers lui* Tony ?_

 ** _*Il se mordilla doucement la lèvre* On pourra pas faire de bébés. *remarqua t il, craignant que cela le déçoive , même s'il le savait évidemment *_**

 _*Il eut un petit sourire un peu mélancolique, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux, soupirant légèrement * je sais... Je préférerais qu'il en soit autrement pour toi je sais... Que tu voulais des enfants et... *Il baissa les yeux. C'était une chose que Loki ne pouvait pas lui apporter lui. Enfin la médecine faisait des progrès chaque jours et il pourrait peut être ... Mais ce ne serait pas avant des dizaines d'années... Ça ne pourrais pas marcher.* je ne peux pas t'en donner_

 ** _Oh c'est pas que j'en voulais ... Je pensais que c'était normal... Que c'était comme ça que les choses devaient être ... Mais si toi ça te dérange pas.. *Il haussa doucement les épaules en souriant , caressant du bout des doigts sa mâchoire , ramenant ses lèvres sur les siennes *_**

 _*Il secoua doucement la tête et lui laissait volontiers ses lèvres, répondant légèrement à son baiser* ça ne me dérange pas du tout ..._

 ** _Alors tout va bien .. *Il sourit en caressant ses hanches, jouant avec le seul tissu qui le recouvrait *_**

 _*Il se mordait légèrement la lèvre au mouvement de ses doigts, hochant doucement la tête en répétant ses mots* oui... Tout va bien *venant reprendre ses lèvres avec envie *_

 ** _*Il sourit contre ses lèvres en répondant au baiser avec désir, ses doigts montant et descendant sur son dos sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, suivant simplement son instinct *_**

 _*Il sentait sa peau se piqueter de chair de poule sous ses caresses, ses doigts revenant sur ses écailles au niveau de ses hanches, se cambrant légèrement sous lui*_

 ** _*Il gémit légèrement à la caresse , se sentant plus sensible soudain * Tu veux... tu veux qu'on fasse ...? *Murmura t il en le regardant dans les yeux*_**

 _*Il eut une hésitation et hochait doucement la tête, soutenant son regard, il se sentait revenir à sa première fois, maladroite et rosissante. Il caressait doucement ses épaules * et toi tu veux... ?_

 ** _*Il se mordit la lèvre, se sentant frémir doucement et hochant légèrement la tête à son tour* Je sais pas si c'est bien mais j'ai envie ... *Il reprit doucement ses lèvres*_**

 _Peu importe ce qui est bien... *grondait il de désir, la voix basse d'envie, répondant ardemment au baiser doux, ses bras glissant dans son dos, caressant la peau hâlée, burinée par le soleil, adoucie par le sel et l'eau marine ...*_

 ** _*Il rit légèrement *Mh, quand même, je ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose de mal ... *Il continuait malgré tout de l'embrasser et de caresser sa peau, passant sous sa barrière de tissu *_**

 _* il frissonnait et sourit * mmh ... Je ne vois pas ce que l'on fait de mal ... *se mordant les lèvres aux caresses si bas *_

 ** _C'est vrai que ça fait plutôt du bien ... *Il sourit et frissonna en ondulant légèrement ses hanches au dessus des siennes *_**

 _Oui... *a mi-chemin entre la réponse intelligible et le gémissement en cause du mouvement de son bassin, il écartait les cuisses pour les resserrer autour de ses hanches, ses mains descendant jusqu'à ses reins et un peu plus bas, sur ses écailles sensibles *_

 ** _*Il sourit doucement puis frémit à son gémissement et à ses caresses, retenant lui même un geignement quand ses doigts passèrent sur ses écailles qui semblaient s'enflammer d'instant en instant . Il rougit lorsque, sous le coup de l'excitation, les écailles dissimulant sa virilité s'écartèrent pour laisser celle ci se dresser contre son ventre *_**

 _*Il frémit à cette vision, égarant ses doigts vers son ventre et effleurant le membre tendu, il retira ensuite le dernier rempart de vêtement qui le faisait se sentir à l'étroit. Son envie de plus en plus folle*_

 ** _*Son rougissement se fit plus aigu encore à la caresse , et il était sur le point de s'excuser lorsque Loki se dévoila à lui à son tour, le laissant pantois et silencieux * Loki... *Il laissait son regard courir sur lui, bouillonnant d'une fièvre inconnue*_**

 _*Il remontait ses caresses jusqu'à ses joues, relevant son regard vers lui pour fixer ses yeux aux siens avant de venir l'embrasser à nouveau, c'était la première fois qu'il ressentait un tel désir, du moins autant. * Tony.._

 ** _*Il frémissait contre ses lèvres et répondait avec fièvre au baiser, ondulant ses hanches contre les siennes en soufflant à nouveau son nom * Je ne sais pas... faire..._**

 _*Il gémit doucement et reprenait leur baiser avec plus de force au mouvement de ses hanches. Il se mordit les lèvres, ça avait quelque chose d'adorable chez Tony quand il aurait râlé pour d'autre. Il susurra* je vais te guider alors... Tu me fais confiance ...?_

 ** _*Il se mordilla les lèvres de plus belle et hocha doucement la tête, frémissant de toutes parts en se faisant à l'écoute et passif, attendant ses instructions*_**

 _*Il sourit et caressait ses pommettes , descendant ses doigts jusqu'au sien, posant un baiser sur le majeur et l'index * sur terre on a besoin de lubrifiant... Mais je pense qu'on pourra s'en passer ici... *il lui fit poser la main sur son torse, descendre et dériver sur sa hanche puis entre ses cuisses * il faut... Que tu me "prépares " pour que ce soit agréable pour nous *posant un baiser sur ses lèvres *_

 ** _*Il regarda d'abord avec perplexité ses lèvres qui embrassaient ses doigts puis hocha lentement la tête * Préparer...? *reprit il en arquant les sourcils, rosissant un peu quand sa main fut guidée entre les jambes de Loki* I...Ici ?_**

 _*Il frémit et hocha la tête * oui ... Juste la... *glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux* un doigt d'abord ..._

 ** _*Il se mordilla la lèvre et hocha la tête, ronronnant presque à la caresse dans ses cheveux et posant un baiser sur ses lèvres en caressant la petite étoile de chair serrée un instant, avant de glisser doucement un doigt en lui*_**

 _*Il frémit à la première caresse sensible puis gémit doucement en sentant le doigt fin s'introduire en lui, haletant, l'embrassant doucement en retour* Mmh... Très bien... *se mordant doucement les lèvres * doucement... Va et viens._

 ** _*Il frémit à son gémissement , craignant un instant en le sentant si serré de lui avoir fait mal, puis souriant et hochant la tête en l'embrassant et en faisant lentement aller et venir son index *_**

 _*Il répondait ardemment au baiser, retenant ses gémissements en écartant un peu plus les cuisses , il passait ses bras autour de lui et se mordit les lèvres, peinant à croire qu'il faisait vraiment ça pour la première fois * l-le deuxième ..._

 ** _*Il frémissait d'un désir de plus en plus grand en le sentant si réceptif, hochant la tête à son indication et osant glisser son majeur en lui * comme ça ..?_**

 _*Il se cambra sous ses doigts et se mordait les lèvres de plaisir, serrant ses mains sur sa chair * Oui... Oui juste comme ça... Continue... Ah... *ses doigts glissant jusqu'à ses cheveux et venant l'embrasser * oui..._

 ** _*Il frémit de part en part, à présent certain de faire ce qu'il fallait et se laissant un peu aller aux réclamations sonores de son amant, soufflant contre ses lèvres * Après ... Après ça on fait quoi ? *Il faisait aller et venir ses doigts en lui, lentement , rapidement, selon ses envies*_**

 _*Il sourit doucement à travers les brumes grandissantes du plaisir, il caressait ses cheveux * après c'est toi... Qui vient en moi... *suçotant sa lèvre inférieure *_

 ** _*Il se mordilla légèrement la lèvre , se sentant trembler à ses mots, tant de désir que de la crainte de mal faire* O-oui... Tu me diras si... je fais quelque chose de mal...?_**

 _Ne t'inquiète pas... *ses doigts parcourant la peau brûlante de son sirain* je te dirais ... *l'embrassant à nouveau en se prenant à espérer qu'il était à lui également. *_

 ** _*Il hocha doucement la tête dans un petit sourire, répondant à son baiser en frissonnant, ses doigts glissant dans ses cheveux alors que ses autres doigts sortaient de lui et venaient soulever une de ses cuisses , son membre se positionnant contre son entrée *_**

 _*Il frémit, ses cuisses se resserrant sur ses hanches pour l'encourager à continuer, caressant ses bras, effleurant très légèrement ses lèvres. C'était comme un cap. Il n'y aurait plus de retour possible. Il se mordait la lèvre d'envie et d'impatience et susurait d'une voix lourde de désir * viens ..._

 ** _*Il frissonnait , un peu nerveux il fallait le dire * Oui Loki... *Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres puis tint ses hanches à deux mains en entrant lentement en lui, gémissant sans pouvoir se contenir en le sentant si serré*_**

 _*Il se cambrait sous lui, le sentant évoluer en lui, le délicieux gémissement lui coula de ses lèvres le transperçant * oh !... Tony ... * se mordant légèrement les lèvres * oui..._

 ** _*Il trembla légèrement contre lui, frémissant de toutes parts* C'est... c'est bon ? Loki... *Il se mordit la lèvre en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, allant complètement en lui, restant immobile un instant *_**

 _*il hocha la tête en passant ses bras autour de lui* oui.. Oui Tony c'est bon. Et pour toi ?... *son souffle déjà court, en désirant encore et plus*_

 ** _*Il frissonna en le sentant se resserrer autour de lui, un sourire de plaisir paraissant sur ses lèvres * Oui ... C'est bon... Je ... Je fais quoi maintenant ?_**

 _*il eut un frisson à son sourire, un soupir rassuré aux lèvres. Loki caressait tendrement ses joues et descendait ses mains sur ses fesses * maintenant.. Lentement d'abord... Tu rentre et tu sors... Comme avec les doigts. *c'était assez troublant de devoir lui apprendre tout en étant en proie aux sensations... Et un peu excitant…*_

 ** _*Il fit de grands yeux surpris, arrivant difficilement à croire qu'il puisse se mouvoir en lui, lui qui était si serré...* D'accord... *obéit-il néanmoins en se mordillant la lèvre , tenant ses hanches et entreprenant de se retirer lentement, et de revenir aussi lentement , souriant en voyant que ça marchait et reprenant *_**

 _*il se cambrait sous lui en le sentant se mouvoir en lui, échappant un soupir de plaisir, ne manquant pas son sourire, le sien s'étirant un peu * Tony... *venant poser un baiser sur ses lèvres *_

 ** _*Il laissa filer un petit grognement de plaisir à son tour, ses joues rougissant mais son sourire demeurant alors qu'il l'embrassait tendrement , accélérant progressivement son mouvement en lui *_**

 _*Il répondait délicieusement à son baiser, commençant à réaliser ce qu'il se passait, haletant contre ses lèvres alors qu'il accélérait, les yeux embrumés pas le plaisir, jamais il n'aurait espérer simplement... * oui...ah..._

 ** _*Il gémit légèrement en sentant la friction délicieusement s'accentuer, ses lèvres dérivant vers sa gorge * Ça ... va ? *soufflait il alors que ses hanches se démenaient, incapable de ralentir *_**

 _*il gémissait longuement en le sentant si profondément en lui* o... Oui... C'est ... Ne t'arrête pas surtout pas... Ah... *une main dans sa nuque, fourrageant ses cheveux et son autre main sur ses fesses, pressant la chair rebondie, accompagnant ses mouvements et mouvant ses hanches avec lui également, peinant à retenir des gémissements*_

 ** _*Il se mordit la lèvre pour retenir un gémissement et mieux entendre les siens , ceux ci l'excitant au delà de toute mesure sans qu'il sache pourquoi* Mh, je ne pourrais pas. .. m'arrêter... *Il rit un peu en hésitant un peu puis enroula sa main autour de son membre , le caressant en allant de plus en plus vite *_**

 _*Il sourit à sa réponse, surpris par son geste, il ne pensait pas qu'il y penserait lui même et gémissait de plus belle de plus en plus proche à cause de sa caresse* Nn- Tony ! Ah oui... *ses mains se pressant sur les écailles sensibles * Tony je vais..._

 ** _*Il sourit en sentant sa réaction, fier d'y avoir pensé, s'étant en vérité inspiré de ce qu'il se faisait à lui même de temps en temps , quand l'envie venait . C'est ainsi qu'il put comprendre ce que son amant voulait lui dire . Il savait ce qui arrivait quand il ressentait beaucoup beaucoup de bien * Oui ... *souffla t il doucement en accélérant tous ses mouvements*_**

 _*Il gémit de plus belle, ses prises se resserrant sur lui alors qu'il lâchait prise et hurlait de plaisir, venant entre ses doigts, répétant son nom en gémissant bruyamment, incapable d'en être honteux, submergé par les vagues de plaisir de son orgasme *_

 ** _*Il se sentit trembler dans le cri de son amant , gémissant contre sa peau en la mordillant légèrement pour étouffer ses sons de plaisir * Loki ... *Il le serra contre lui a l'étouffer , allant et venant encore et encore jusqu'à sentir son plaisir le submerger à son tour * Aaaah !_**

 _Ouiiiii... *adorant la sensation de le sentir se répandre en lui et se cambrant encore sous le plaisir, haletant. Il se sentait ramollir sous le contrecoup de l'orgasme, frissonnant encore * oh... Tony..._

 ** _*Il gémit une dernière fois en s'effondrant sur lui , à bout de souffle, les joues rouges et le ventre encore papillonnant de plaisir* Loki ..._**

 _*Il le serrait contre lui, cherchant son souffle, glissant ses lèvres dans son cou et caressant doucement la peau du bout, les yeux fermés de délice*_

 ** _*Il frémit doucement en respirant profondément , se pressant contre lui en murmurant son nom * Loki..._**

 _*Il soupirait d'aise, ses doigts glissant inlassablement dans ses cheveux, sa main libre caressant tendrement la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait atteindre. C'était tellement irréel ... Son amant était un sirain, il venait de lui faire sa grande première fois, et il lui avait sans aucun doute offert le plus bel orgasme de son existence. Il recula légèrement pour atteindre ses lèvres et lui donner un lent et langoureux baiser, empreint de tout les sentiments qu'il n'osait pas exprimer*_

 ** _*Il frémit doucement dans le baiser , un doux sourire paraissant sur ses lèvres alors qu'il roulait pour inverser les positions, le posant sur lui et caressant le creux de ses reins* Je crois que je t'aime... *souffla-t-il doucement contre ses lèvres *_**

 _*Il frémit en se laissant glisser au dessus de lui, appréciant les légères caresses. Il sentit son cœur manquer un battement au murmure de son amant, se mordant la lèvre inférieure en souriant légèrement, happant un énième et plus court baiser avant de répondre *je crois bien que je t'aime aussi... *susurait il tout bas, leurs lèvres s'effleurant dans leurs aveux*_

 ** _*Il sentit une chaleur bienheureuse envelopper sa poitrine à la réponse de Loki , se rendant compte après coup à quel point il avait eu peur que la réponse soit autre* Ça c'est bien . *Sourit il bêtement mais grandement , resserrant sa prise sur lui et les faisant rouler jusque dans le sable en glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux *_**

 _*Il rit doucement à sa réponse, se laissant emporter dans le sable, frissonnant aux mouvements qu'il effectuait en conséquence toujours en lui, le serrant contre lui, venant voler ses lèvres à nouveau*_

 ** _*Il sourit en l'embrassant avec une fougue nouvelle, caressant ses épaules puis venant chercher ses mains et les serrer * Euh, est ce que je dois ? M'enlever ?_**

 _*Il entrelaça leur doigts et les serrait à son tour, souriant doucement. Il se mordilla la lèvre à sa question * tu peux si tu veux *glissant ses baisers sur sa mâchoire. À vrai dire il avait encore de mal à y croire.*_

 ** _*Il hocha la tête et entreprit se se retirer doucement , surpris de ressentir un certain plaisir dans ce geste et se mordant la lèvre avant de rétracter son membre, celui ci se cachant à nouveau sous ses écailles* Oh, ton vêtement a disparu. *remarqua t il en cherchant su regard le maillot de son amant *_**

 _*Il échappa un énième et dernier -de ce jour ci seulement- gémissement en le sentant se retirer. Il haussa les sourcils en réalisant qu'en effet... Son maillot de bain avait sûrement été emporté par le courrant... Pourtant il n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier pour le moment. Il haussait les épaules et revenait emprisonner ses lèvres *_

 ** _/!\ FIN DU WARNING /!\_**

 ** _*Il sourit légèrement à son gémissement puis à son baiser mais s'inquiétait tout de même du maillot disparu. C'est que ça pouvait aller étouffer un récif de corail, un bout de tissu comme celui la !* Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant qu'on s'aime ? *s'enquit il candidement *_**

 _*il sentit son inquiétude et la comprit à vrai dire* tu veux qu'on aille à sa recherche *Il sourit à sa question, à vrai dire... Il ne savait pas plus que lui. Il n'avait jamais eut de relation sérieuses auparavant, ses amants ou petits amis étant trop volages pour construire quoi que ce soit* Je … Sais pas vraiment..._

 ** _Eh bien puisqu'on ne sait pas on peut commencer par aller chercher ton vêtement. Mais tu veux pas quelque chose pour te cacher ? Tu étais tout rouge la dernière fois quand je te voyais tout nu. *remarqua t il en cherchant ses vieilles couvertures*_**

 _*il hocha doucement la tête * c'est plus pareil pour toi … mais oui s'il te plait... *ses doigts s'égarant doucement sur son torse, sa nuque et ses pommettes *_

 ** _*Il tressaillit un peu à ses caresses puis sourit en lui enroulant la taille dans un bout de tissu un peu plus petit que les autres, faisant tant bien que mal un noeud.* Voilà !_**

 _*Il le laissa faire avec amusement * merci ... *posant un léger baiser sur des lèvres * la prochaine fois je ferais attention à l'enterrer dans le sable pour qu'il se s'échappe pas..._

 ** _*Il arqua doucement les sourcils en rosissant de plaisir et l'entraînant dehors pour chercher le maillot * Prochaine fois ?_**

 _*Il le suivit le sourire au lèvre, le perdant bien vite en se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de dire en rougissant entièrement presque, n'arrivant même pas à répondre, faisant une parfaite imitation du poisson rouge. Après tout peut être que Tony n'aurais pas envie de recommencer à l'avenir...*_

 ** _*Il fit de grands yeux surpris en le voyant ainsi rougir * Eh ben ? *Il rit en caressant sa joue * Je me demandais juste si on pouvait le faire même quand on était pas en période de rut..._**

 _*Il se rassena un peu même s'il demeurait un peu rose * je... Et bien. Sur terre o-oui.. C'est ... Possible tout le temps. Et quand on veut..._

 ** _*Il arqua les sourcils, franchement surpris pour le coup* Waaah ! vous êtes marrants, les terriens ! *Il rit légèrement en secouant la tête* Mais je dis pas non, au contraire !_**

 _*Il rit un peu à sa réaction * on peut dire ça comme ça.. *il sourit au reste de sa phrase * vraiment ?_

 ** _Ben oui ! C'est très agréable ! *Il sourit candidement en serrant sa main dans la sienne puis lâcha un petit aha ! en trouvant le maillot de bain accroché à un récif*_**

 _*Il rit doucement comme une écolière et posait un baiser sur sa joue* je trouve aussi ... *il sourit en récupérant son vêtement et fit une petite moue d'excuse * désolé, j'aurais du réfléchir..._

 ** _*Il rit en secouant la tête* Tu pouvais pas savoir, et pis j'ai pas réfléchi non plus. *Il caressa doucement sa joue* Tu dois avoir faim ?_**

 _Difficile de faire attention à quoi que ce soit dans ces moments... *souriant doucement à sa caresse, pressant sa joue contre sa main * mh... Ça va pour le moment merci. Et toi ?_

 ** _Moi je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup manger, tu le sais. C'est comme dormir ! *Il serra un peu plus sa main et ondula doucement sa queue pour les promener près des récifs*_**

 _*Il sourit doucement * c'est vrai... Je me demande encore comment c'est possible mais bon, le possible ou l'impossible semblent de plus en plus flous pour moi ses derniers temps... *entrelaçant leur doigts, effleurant quelques anémones aux passage *_

 ** _Héhé, je suis le plus fort ! *Il fit un grand sourire fier et battit un peu plus fort des nageoires pour créer un nuage de petites bulles qui les enveloppa, les chatouillant un peu au passage*_**

 _*Il secoua doucement la tête et rit un peu * tu ne t'étouffes pas de modestie hein... * caressant ses doigts gentiment il était adorable *_

 ** _Ça dépend des jours. *sourit-il en prenant sa main pour y déposer un nouveau baiser. Il regarda la surface, faisant la moue* Il va faire nuit... Il faudrait que tu retrouves la ville avant le tout noir._**

 _*Il soupirait et hochait doucement la tête.. De plus il travaillait le lendemain* tu as raison ... *soupirant encore, les obligations humaines quelle plaie.. *_

 ** _*Il sourit doucement et entreprit de les ramener tout en douceur vers la surface, tout en lui volant un doux baiser* J't'aime..._**

 _*il reprit ses lèvres plus longuement * je t'aime aussi ... *posant son front sur le sien un moment avant de voler un dernier baiser avant d'émerger. * je reviendrais te voir bientôt..._

 ** _*Il sourit en prolongeant le baiser alors qu'ils émergeaient de l'eau dans la petite crypte* Le plus tot possible, mh ? *Il sourit et l'aida à grimper sur un rocher*_**

 _*Il frémit contre ses lèvres, les baisers avaient un goût différent depuis qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Il glissait tendrement ses doigts dans ses cheveux, lui rendant les tissus qu'il lui avait prêté et remettant son maillot de bain * le plus tôt possible promis... Disons demain dans la fin d'après midi ? Je pourrais dormir avec toi ? *caressant sa joue*_

 ** _*Il hocha la tête et sourit grandement, tout content qu'il revienne si vite* Demain c'est parfait ! À demain ! *Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et le serra tendrement contre lui avant de revenir dans l'eau ou il était bien mieux, lui faisant un petit signe de la main* Et sois gentil avec ta famille, hein !_**

 _*Il eut un sursaut au cœur... Sa famille... Il soupira un peu et hocha la tête * je le serais... Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ?_

 ** _*Il le regarda avec surprise * J'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Tant que toi tu es là je suis content. *Il sourit en lui envoyant un baiser de la main*_**

 _*Il rosit à ses mots et sourit doucement * d'accord. Alors je serais la. *il fit mine d'attraper son baiser et le posait sur ses lèvres, lui en envoyant un à son tour avant de lui faire signe * à demain ..._

 ** _*Il sourit puis rit un peu* A demain... *Il le regarda s'éloigner rêveur, puis replongea, le sourire aux lèvres, retournant manger quelques algues et se coucher pour que demain vienne plus vite*_**

 _*Le trajet jusqu'à chez lui fut complexe, il était un peu... La tête dans les nuages, les joues roses en se rejouant dans sa tête tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Ne regrettant absolument rien de leur journée. Il avait hâte d'être à demain *_

 ** _*Le lendemain arriva beaucoup trop lentement pour lui. Vraiment dormir aurait été un avantage considérable. Il s'occupa comme il put, en lisant, en se promenant, voyant l'après midi arriver a vitesse d'escargot*_**

 _*Il dormit comme un loir, ses rêves doucement bercé par le visage doux de son amant, le matin seul en revanche fut un peu plus compliqué. Il réfléchit un moment avant de se lever et prit son téléphone, donnant rendez vous à Thor en restaurant ce midi. Il pourrait le voir durant la pause. Il devrait peut être présenter des excuses pour ces mots qui avaient pu dépasser sa pensée. *_

 ***Thor fut surpris mais plus qu'heureux d'entendre la voix de son frère. Il s'empressa d'accepter le rendez-vous et s'y rendit une demi heure à l'avance, attendant avec impatience dans l'entrée de voir Loki arriver, martelant nerveusement le sol du bout du pied***

 _*Il arrivait pile à l'heure comme d'habitude, il détestait être en retard, et aimait encore moins attendre. Il fit un petit signe de la main à son frère qui était en terrasse et le rejoint. Un peu gêné tout d'abord, triturant sa sacoche * bonjour ..._

 **Bonjour Loki... *Il souriait timidement sans trop oser le regarder. Cela faisait longtemps... Il remarquait que Loki était moins pale, moins maigre aussi Il avait une lueur dans le regard* Tu m'as l'air d'aller bien...**

 _*Il hochait doucement la tête et s'asseyait en face de lui en souriant * à merveille oui. Toi en revanche tu as l'air épuisé ... Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?_

 ***Il se redressa dans sa chaise et posa ses mains sur ses genoux, sous la table, haussant les épaules* Je travaille pour de vrai, je suppose. Je vis ce que tu as vécu pendant un moment, ce n'est que justice. Je suis content que tu m'aies appelé...**

 _*Il fit une petite moue, c'est vrai que Thor ne payait pas de mine... Il était mal pour lui. * et je suis content que tu sois venu. Si tu veux je pourrais passer à la maison pour t'aider un peu ce weekend ?_

 ***Il sourit et secoua doucement la tête* Tu as ta liberté et un autre travail, maintenant. Si ça te rend heureux, c'est très bien. Je ne veux pas que tu ... replonges dans quelque chose qui te rend stressé ou malheureux. Papa comprend ça aussi. Tu es toujours le bienvenue à la maison évidemment mais pas pour travailler** _._

 _C'est le fait de devoir travailler sans arrêt qui me dérangeait. Si c'est pour te donner un petit coup de main ce n'est pas un mal ... Mais merci. Je... Passerais à l'occasion ._

 ***Il sourit, un sourire lumineux.* Merci... Tu nous manques. *Il baissa les yeux sur la table* Tu as revu... Ton ami ? Il va bien ?**

 _*Il apprécia son sourire. Ils lui manquaient un peu également même s'il ne se sentait pas encore capable de l'avouer ... Il sourit à la mention de son amant * oui... Nous avons parlé et il ne m'en veut plus. Tony est quelqu'un de profondément bon... Trop peut être. Un autre que moi... Aurait pu faire bien pire._

 **j'en suis heureux. J'aurais été navré que... votre amitié se brise à cause de ma bêtise et de l'inconscience de papa. *Il eut un petit sourire désolé en jouant avec son verre* Tu le vois souvent?**

 _Je pense qu'il a seulement voulu bien faire .. *se surprenant lui même à prendre la défense d'Odin* et que tu ne savais pas que les choses tourneraient de la sorte... Tu ne pensais pas mal quand tu lui as dit... N'est ce pas ? *Il sourit doucement en rosissant un peu, s'il savait seulement ce qu'ils avaient fait tout juste la veille * de temps à autres oui... Plutôt._

 **Non, bien sûr que non, je voulais juste... Je m'inquiétais pour toi... Je ne sais pas ce qui est le pire... Que je ne t'aie pas cru ou que papa t'ait cru et ait fait cela de l'information... *Il secoua la tête puis se mordilla la lèvre* Comment... comment faites-vous ? Il monte à la surface ?**

 _*Il fit une petite moue * ce qui est fait est fait. Je voulais... M'excuser pour ce que j'ai pu dire et les menaces de te briser les jambes ... J'ai été dur. *Il secoua doucement la tête * non, c'est moi qui vais le voir ..._

 ***Il eut un petit rire en secouant la tête * Je sais que tu ne le pensais pas vraiment... *Il demeura perplexe* Tu...vas le voir ? Je ne comprends pas, tu t'es trouvé un ensemble de plongée sous marine ?**

 _*Il sourit un peu et soupira le jaugeant un peu du regard * pas vraiment... Je... Je t'explique mais si tu me refais le coup je ne te ferais plus confiance d'accord ?... *légèrement craintif. Il avait peur que ça retombe sur Tony à nouveau *_

 ***Il fronça les sourcils, un pincement au coeur en voyant qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance* Je te jure de ne rien dire. Mais... Mais tu n'es pas obligé de m'en parler. Je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas.**

 _*Il hocha doucement la tête puis la secoua, inspirant profondément, venant plus prêt pour ne pas parler trop fort * je peux respirer sous l'eau. Tony m'en a fait don ..._

 ***Il fit de grands yeux stupéfaits, entrouvrant les lèvres mais n'arrivant à rien dire* tu... tu peux... Sérieusement ? Mais c'est... c'est formidable ! *Un grand sourire vint étirer ses lèvres* Et nous qui pensions que tu allais mourir noyé dans cet aquarium ! *Il éclata de son bon grand rire* Tu nous as bien eus!**

 _*Il lui fit signe de baisser d'un ton et lui faisait les gros yeux, ils étaient en public non de non... cette triple buse. Il soupira et sourit tout de même * je ne pouvais pas le laisser la... C'était mauvais de ma part mais vu la situation .. *haussant légèrement les épaules *_

 ***Il secoua la tête* Tu as bien fait, va... Nous l'avions mérité... *Il fit un geste de la main signifiant que tout cela était du passé* Alors tu vas le voir... sous l'eau ?**

 _*Il hocha doucement la tête * on se fixe un point de rendez vous... Et puis on passe un moment ensemble dans la mer... Il m'a montré des endroits magnifiques. D'ailleurs on pourrait en faire une reproduction dans les aquarium, je pourrais faire des dessins-croquis de mémoire et nous dirons qu'il s'agit uniquement de milieux fantaisistes ?_

 ***Il sourit doucement en voyant les joues de son frère rosir et ses yeux brillants à ces évocations* Oui... Oui c'est une très bonne idée ! Tu pourras m'envoyer les croquis par mail ... Ou... Eh bien, tu pourrais passer à la maison, si tu veux.**

 _*Il hocha la tête * je ferais ça... Samedi midi ? On pourrait faire un repas à la maison et je te donnerais les croquis ? * lissant légèrement sa chemise *_

 ***Son regard s'illumina de plus belle et il hocha doucement la tête * Volontiers ! Papa sera très heureux ...**

 _*Il sourit gentiment alors que le garçon venait prendre leur commande, laissant Thor choisir avant lui* qu'il en soit ainsi alors..._

 ***Il choisit le plus gros plat en plus grandes quantités possibles puis laissa Loki choisir ce qu'il voulait , assurant que c'était lui qui offrait* J'en suis heureux...**

 _*Il choisit pour sa part un plat léger et sans fruits de mer ou poisson étrangement. Il passa un très agréable moment aux côtés de son frère. Puis il fut temps de retourner travailler * j'aimerais rester un peu plus mais il faut que j'y retourne ... Merci pour le repas Thor... On se revois ce weekend *souriant gentiment *_

 **Merci encore de m'avoir appelé, Loki. Je suis heureux que tu ailles bien et que tu sois prêt à nous pardonner... *Il sourit et posa sa main sur son épaule en se levant à son tour * Je vais rentrer annoncer la bonne nouvelle à papa. Bonne fin de journée !**

 _*Il hocha doucement la tête et serrait gentiment sa main sur son épaule * bonne fin de journée aussi. Bon courage au travail... *il fit un petit signe de la main et retourna à sa voiture pour retourner au travail, attendant avec impatience de rejoindre Tony... *_

 _ ***Tony voyait avec une impatience grandissante arriver le moment de l'après midi ou Loki le rejoindrait. Il tournait en rond près des récifs, jouant avec les anémones pour se calmer ***_

 _*Il finissait pile à l'heure, saluant rapidement ses collègues avant de repartir , prenant le temps de ranger ses affaires avant de marcher jusqu'à la plage et de plonger en direction de la crypte. Il était à mi chemin lorsque quelque chose commença à le faire tiquer... Une impression. Un sentiment d'insécurité *_

 _*le banc des sirènes, de passage dans leur incessant tour du monde qu'elles appelaient migration, s'était stoppé lorsque leur conductrice avait perçu le parfum d'un homme, jeune, en bonne santé. Elles n'étaient pas ici pour chasser, mais si l'on devait tout faire par nécessité. Le sourire aux lèvres , elles encerclèrent discrètement l'homme, curieuses de savoir comment il faisait pour rester sous l'eau si longtemps, puis se dévoilèrent à lui, silencieusement , dans toute leur dangereuse beauté *_

 _*Il sursautait en apercevant ses créatures, il sentait le danger émaner d'elles. Il était cerclé. Il n'aimait pas ça du tout ça. Restant silencieux et prudent, il avait peur*_

 _*Elles sourirent de plus belle à son air, le prenant pour un trouble causé par leur charme. L'aînée s'approcha de lui, sans parler, et d'un mouvement langoureux, prit sa tête entre ses mains pour l'embrasser*_

 _*Il recula à l'approche de lune d'elle, elle était très belle.. Mais elle n'avait rien avoir avec Tony, il protesta à son baiser et la repoussa vivement * je ne vous permet pas !_

 _*Elle resta un instant choquée - comme toutes les autres. Jamais son charme n'avait été inefficace face à un humain. Sa surprise se muta toutefois vite en colère, et elle cracha en montrant griffes et crocs, l'attrapant sans douceur par le bras pour l'entraîner dans les profondeurs*_

 _Non ! *il était toute fois bien impuissant, effrayé par ce nouveau visage, il se débattait tant qu'il pouvait mais était incapable de se libérer, la femme était forte * non ! Lâche moi!_

 _Pourquoi pas charmé? *siffla t elle en le lançant sur le sol sablonneux, le regardant avec des yeux furieux*_

 ** _*Tony, près de la crypte, attendant avec angoisse son Loki qui était en retard. Les ondes sonores et particulières émises par le banc des femelles de son espèce le firent d'abord se replier instinctivement sur lui même. Puis le cri de Loki porté par l'eau l'éveilla comme une décharge, et il partit au quart de tour *_**

 _*Il échappa un gémissement de douleur, la force contre laquelle il était rejetée sur le sol étant à peine amortie par la résistance de l'eau, meurtrissant son dos, blessant l'une de ses épaules qui heurta un rocher. Il ricana sombrement à sa question * tu n'es pas irrésistible il faut croire ..._

 _*Un sifflement furieux répondit à la moquerie, et la sirène tira violemment sur les cheveux longs du jeune homme , le regardant dans les yeux* Respirer sous l'eau ? Comment ?_

 ** _Grâce à moi ! *lança Tony dans son dos, les poings serrés, métamorphosé lui aussi en créature de cauchemar, prêt à se battre *_**

 _Ah ! *essayant de se libérer en vain, serrant les poings, n'osant toute fois pas la frapper, il sursauta en entendant Tony, un relant d'espoir l'emplissant, puis la peur, elles étaient en surnombre, il ne voulait pas qu'elles lui face du mal* Tony..._

 _*Elle lâcha Loki des que Tony apparut, un rictus de mépris sur les lèvres * Toi tu aurais réussi à lui donner le don de respirer sous l'eau ? *demanda t elle dans leur langue*_

 ** _J'ai réussi beaucoup plus que tu ne veux le savoir, Amania. *Sourit Tony en surveillant tous les dangers. Il se savait plus fort qu'elle , mais il était à dix contre un...* Si tu rejettes les anomalies, tu devrais laisser cet humain tranquille. Tu ne tireras rien de lui._**

 _*Il soupira de soulagement au relâchement sur ses cheveux sensibles et se redressant difficilement, tenant son épaule, démise sûrement. *_

 _*Elle gronda en tournant lentement autour de Tony* Il est notre proie. Nous avons daigné t'instruire sur nos lois , ne nous fais pas l'affront de les avoir oubliées ! Si tu le veux, tu devras nous vaincre, toutes !_ _ ***Il serra les dents * Qu'il en soit ainsi.**_

 _*Il s'effrayait et secouait la tête vers Tony, il ne survivrait pas à ça ... * Tony... Non... C'est trop dangereux. *il essaya de le rejoindre mais deux autres sirènes le retinrent *_

 ** _Ne bouge pas, Loki. *le pria t il en tendant une main.* Si tu te débats trop elles te tueront. *Les traits tendus, il se prépara à l'attaque, esquivant la première charge de trois sirènes et leur renvoyant un puissant coup de queue*_**

 _*Il avait peur, serrant et desserrant les poings, les larmes aux yeux de peur pour son amant, soudainement si sérieux, c'était troublant * Tony... *il secoua la tête et essayait malgré tout de lui obéir *_

 ** _*Il fit signe à Loki de ne parler ni bouger, se concentrant sur sa défense et quelque attaques . Il détestait se battre mais avait il le choix ? Avisant les récifs de corail qui se trouvaient un peu partout autour d'eux, il eut un petit sourire dangereux et envoya d'un coup se queue une de ses assaillantes sur une famille d'anémones électriques. Le choc fut suffisant pour déclencher les défenses des petits erres silencieux, qui firent tomber la sirène sans connaissance . Et d'une *_**

 _*Il hoqueta de surprise mais se décida à se tenir tranquille, ne voulant pas le déconcentrer, rongeant son frein, cherchant une faille pour aider son sirain *_

 ** _*Il sourit grandement et fit un clin d'oeil à son amant , Amania poussant un rugissement et concentrant toutes les attaques sur lui . Il laissa filer un cri à une griffure qui lui en tailla douloureusement le bras mais tint bon, usant de son environnement comme arme jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que trois sirènes conscientes *_**

 _*Il était assez épaté par son sirain, la force qu'il montrait, il était habile et calculait visiblement tout ses coups, n'en tuant aucune, les blessant juste assez pour les mettre hors jeu. Les sirènes qui le tenaient avaient ancré leurs griffes dans sa peau et il serrait les dents pour ne pas le déconcentrer, faisant fit de la douleur perçante dans ses bras ou son épaule *_

 ** _*Il posa un regard dangereux sur Amania qui faisait barrière entre Loki et lui. * Tu sais que je suis plus fort que toi . *souffla t il, visant évidemment à la mettre en colère pour utiliser sa force brute contre elle . Mission accomplie. Alors qu'elle lui fonçait dessus , il accepta griffure violente qu'elle lui destinait, feignant un instant de faiblesse pour qu'elle se déconcentre dans sa fierté de l'avoir vaincu , avant de l'attraper sans remords par la queue et de l'envoyer contre le récif. Faisant ensuite face aux deux dernières qui tenaient Loki , il les regarda avec colère en notant les blessures de son amant *_**

 _*Il tressaillît à la blessure de son aimé et sourit cruellement lorsque la sirène fut envoyé au récif. Il perdit un peu son sourire, grimacant un peu comme les deux sirènes tiraient légèrement sur ses bras, menaçantes, l'écartelant presque*_

 ** _*Tony siffla dangereusement * Vous avez vu ce que je peux faire contre dix d'entre vous. À deux vous n'avez aucune chance. Lâchez le et je vous épargne l'humiliation dont j'ai gratifié les autres ._**

 _*Elles le fusillaient du regard puis dérivaient leur égard vers leur sœurs, un humain ne méritait certes pas tant d'ennuis, elle le relâchaient et allaient aider leur sœur à se redressaient. Loki se redressaient difficilement et revenait aux côtés de Tony*_

 ** _*Il retint un soupir de soulagement et se pressait vers Loki, le prenant dans ses bras et fusillant du regard celles qui s'en allaient * Viens..._**

 _*Il hocha la tête et le suivit? Voulant s'éloigner le plus vite possible d'elle * ça va... ? Tu... Tu es blessé ..._

 ** _tu es blessé aussi . *nota t il avec inquiétude en fusant vers sa grotte, trouvant vite du tissu pour stopper le sang qui filait dans l'eau* je guéris vite moi._**

 _Ce ne sont pas des blessures graves *Il le laissait faire cependant, frémissant, il se nichait contre lui ensuite, il avait eut peur pour lui*_

 ** _*Il sourit doucement * Les miennes non plus. Ce qui est bien c'est qu'on va bien tous les deux et que maintenant elles ont peur de moi . *Il caressait ses cheveux doucement *_**

 _*Il sourit doucement, son épaule s'était remboîtée lorsqu'elles l'avaient laissé tomber* parfaitement. Tu as vraiment été ... Héroïque ..._

 ** _*Il rit légèrement * Non... J'ai juste fait ce qu'il fallait. Enfin je pense ? *Il sourit et ferma le dernier bandage en posant un baiser sur ses lèvres *_**

 _*Il sourit doucement et posait un baiser en retour sur ses lèvres, venant se nicher dans ses bras, caressant sa peau dont les plaies commençaient déjà à se refermer * je t'aime_

 ** _*Il sourit de plus belle et posa sa tête sur son épaule, puis un baiser sur sa peau * Je t'aime... *Et dans les remous légers de l'eau claire, dont le sang avait disparu, il glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes *_**

 _*Il frémit d'aise, ses doigts caressant les siens, approfondissant le baiser, son cœur gonflant de bonheur, caressant doucement ses bras *_

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voilà, il y a possibilité d'une suite mais pour le moment rien de prévu, c'est pour ça que la fin n'en ressemble pas vraiment à une. J'espère que ça vous a plu 3 Là prochaine sera en plusieurs chapitre, elle est déjà finie, mais elle est en cours de correction et ce sera un Frostiron -bien sur- basée sur le monde des vampires. Un peu moins OCC promis -un peu-**

 **N'hésitez pas à lacher une pitite review, ça fait toujours plaisir et puis ça pourrait nous aider à faire mieux la prochaine fois**

 **See you**

 **-R**


End file.
